Make a Wish
by Dancing Summoner
Summary: Yuna and Tidus absolutly hate each other, or do they? When the class goes on a field trip, the magic starts. Will Yuna's wish come true? CHAPTER 15 UP! Pairings:TxY,RxG,LxW. High school fic
1. School

Hey! I'm back with another story but this time it's a highschool fic! My first one! Yay! Lol! Anyway I really hope yall enjoy it! I really couldn't wait to get this story up and now I did! Go me! lol, I might be sick but I'm still ready to go with a new story!**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything!So don't send your lawyers after me!

* * *

Make a Wish

Chapter 1: School

"T, wake up!" the older blonde shook the younger blonde.

"Five more minutes," the younger blonde replied rolling over.

"I really didn't want to do this to you T," the older blonde spoke lifting up the mattress, the younger blonde was sleeping on, and flipped the mattress over sending the younger blonde to the floor.

"What the fuck Shuyin!" the younger blonde shouted.

"It's your own fault Tidus," Shuyin said walking over to the door, "Get ready I'll wait for you in the car."

"Kay," Tidus replied rubbing his butt.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, gelled his hair, brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He picked out a white Tall Tee and a pair of baggy jean shorts. He put on his sneakers that looked like they were to big for his feet. He put on his black baseball cap and grabbed his book bag. He walked down the hall, when he was punched in the side of the face sending him into the wall.

"What the hell!" Tidus screamed trying to gain his posture back.

"Get to school asshole," a gruff voice came from the side of him.

Tidus walked out of the door and turned around and gave his father the finger. "Bastered," Tidus said under his breath. Tidus got into the car.

Shuyin looked at his brother and noticed a bruise starting to form on his left cheek (**A/N: **Not his butt…his face.), "What happened to you?"

"Jecht," Tidus said looking out the window.

"Oh," Shuyin said pulling out of the driveway.

It was silent the rest of the way to school.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! 

A brunette reached under her pillow and turned off the annoying alarm. She opened her bi-colored eyes and sat up. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and went outside of the goths room, "Lulu you awake?"

There was no answer.

"Lulu?" the brunette called once again opening the door. Lulu was not in her bed.

"Shit! That little…UHG! I'M GONNA KICK HER ASS!" the brunette shouted.

The brunette rushed into the bathroom took a shower, straightened her hair, brushed her teeth, did her make up and ran back into her room to pick out her clothes. She got her jean mini skirt, her red tube top, and her red high heels that exposed her toes. She ran out of her room grabbed the keys to her car and ran outside. She hopped in her car and went to school.

* * *

Shuyin and Tidus pulled up to school and parked in the parking lot. Tidus got out of the car and slammed the door, "Great another year in Besaid High." 

Shuyin got out of the car and immediately went off with his friends. Tidus walked up to his blonde Al Bhed friend, "Hey Gippal what's up?"

"Nothing really…what the hell happened to you?" Gippal questioned pointing to the side of Tidus' face.

"My father," Tidus said looking down at the ground.

"Er, it's alright I barely even noticed," Gippal said trying to cheer his friend up.

Tidus just looked at Gippal and gave him an 'mmhmm-sure' look.

* * *

The upset brunette pulled into the parking lot and got out of her car. She pulled out her flip cell and called Lulu. 

"Hello?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!"

"You never asked."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

"Yuna, calm down."

"I'll talk to you later," Yuna hung up.

Yuna walked up to Rikku and started to head into the building.

"What do you have first?" Rikku asked.

"Math, you?"

"English."

* * *

"T, what do you have first period?" Gippal questioned. 

"Math."

"Science."

"Catch yea later T!"

"See yea!"

* * *

Rikku closed her locker and went to her first class, "See yea later Yuna!" Yuna closed her locker and started down the hall, "See yea!" She was just about to walk in through the door when Tidus, at the same time walked in. 

"Move, you asshat!" Yuna yelled.

"Get outta my way ho!" Tidus shouted.

"That's enough you two! Sit down!" The teacher said.

Tidus pushed Yuna back into the hall and he went in.

"Your such a jerk!" Yuna said walking to her seat.

Tidus stuck his foot out from under the desk and tripped Yuna, "Have a nice trip see you next fall!"

The whole class started to laugh. Yuna stood up.

"That's it!" She yelled slapping Tidus across the face, right where his father punched him earlier that morning.

"YUNA, TIDUS! Go to the principals' office NOW!" the teacher shouted pointing to the door.

Yuna walked out first, Tidus right behind her.

"Why you gotta be like that?" Tidus interrogated.

"You started it," Yuna replied.

"Oh, very mature."

"Shut up."

Rikku walked past them and turned around, "Where are you two going?"

"Principals office," Tidus and Yuna said in unison.

"Oh," Rikku said walking up behind them. Rikku noticed that the janitor's closet up ahead was wide open. An evil grin curled upon her lips as she walk to the side of Yuna. Just as they were walking by Rikku took them by surprise and pushed them into the closet. She quickly closed the door and locked it. Rikku took the keys from the door and put them into her purse. Rikku went back to class.

"_Maybe that will get them to be a little nicer to each other," _Rikku thought.

"RIKKU!" Yuna screamed.

"She's not coming back."

"Shut up, you don't know that!"

Tidus rolled his eyes, "This day just keeps getting worse."

"Your telling me," Yuna said sitting down in the opposite corner that Tidus was sitting in.

Tidus looked at his watch, it was 10:28.

* * *

Yuna pulled out her cell and looked at the time, it was 4:05. She looked over at Tidus who was fast asleep. She could hear his breaths and his tiny snores. 

_Sigh… "Rikku isn't going to come back and I really have to go to the bathroom!" _Yuna thought, she looked back over at Tidus, _"He looks so peaceful and cute…Did I just think that?"_

Yuna felt her phone vibrating.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Where are you?" Lulu asked.

"Oh thank God! I'm still at school in a janitor's closet with Tidus."

"What are you doing in a janitor's closet?"

"Rikku."

"Oh."

"Get Rikku to get us outta here."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Great, talk to you later!"

"Bye."

Yuna hung up, _"Thank God for Lulu! But once I get outta here I'm gonna kick Rikku's ass so hard she's gonna wish she never was born!"

* * *

_

It was now 4:58. The janitor's door started to rattle as Rikku tried to unlock the door.

Yuna reached over to Tidus and gentle shook him, "Tidus, wake up we're getting outta here."

"Huh?" Tidus asked groggily.

The janitor's door opened. Yuna ran out and into the bathroom. Tidus brushed himself off and walked out, "Thanks guys."

"No problem," Lulu replied, Lulu looked at Rikku and nudged her.

"What! Oh…um…Sorry," Rikku apologized.

"It's ok, but why did you do it?" Tidus interrogated.

"I don't know," Rikku replied, grinning widely.

Tidus walked down the hall and call Shuyin to pick him up. Yuna returned and started to chase Rikku all the way back to the car.

"I'm surprised Yuna can run in those heels," Lulu thought aloud.

* * *

Well there you have it my first chapter to my first high school fic! I really hope you liked it! And I hope it was long enough for you. I'm really trying to make my chapters long. Well I'll see yall in the next chapter!

* * *

**Learn the Ghetto language:**

Asshat- one who is a moron. Literally, one who thinks with their ass instead of their head.


	2. School, Mall, and Soft Drinks

Hey I'm back with another chapter! I'm really glad you all enjoyed the first chapter so much, I hope you like this one too...I had a lot of fun writing it...hehe! Anyway, I will try to update every Friday if i don't I'm really sorry. Ok, well, I'll shut up and let you read. **R&R!**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any FFX charaters! So don't send your lawyers after me, please!

* * *

Make a Wish

Chapter 2: School, Mall, and Soft Drinks

**& NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL &**

"Yo, dog where were you last night?" Gippal questioned Tidus.

"I was locked in a janitor's closet with the school ho."

"Yeowch! What did Dona do to you?"

"Oh, I meant the second school ho."

"LeBlanc?"

"No! Yuna!"

"Ohh, well why didn't you say so?"

"You're difficult!"

"Haha! Anyway did you hear about the party on Sunday?"

"No."

"Yeah everyone has been talking about it all this week I'm surprised you didn't hear about it."

"Hey guys!" a red spiky hair guy said.

"Hey Wakka!" Tidus greeted.

"Wassup?" Gippal asked.

"Nothing," Wakka replied.

"Have you heard about the party this Sunday?" Gippal questioned.

"Yeah, who hasn't?" Wakka said.

"T," Gippal told Wakka.

"Oh, so you gonna go?" Wakka asked Tidus.

"Fo sho!" Tidus replied.

"Hey Yuna!" Rikku greeted.

"Hey Rikku!" Yuna greeted back.

"Are you going to the party on Sunday?"

"Of course!"

"Cool! Me too!"

"Hey Lulu!" Yuna welcomed.

"Hiya Lulu!" Rikku greeted waving her hand.

"Hi," Lulu said in a monotone.

"Are you going to the party on Sunday?" Rikku asked.

"No I'm not really into those things," Lulu replied getting books out of her locker and walking off to her first class.

"Ok…" Rikku said scratching the back of her head, "Well I better get going if I want to make to class on time, catch you later!"

"See yeah!" Yuna called to her.

Yuna got her books and headed off to Math class. _"Thank God it's Friday, I don't think I could go another day of school," _Yuna thought.

She walked into class and sat down at her seat without Tidus tripping her. Tidus sat down in the seat in behind her. Class started and so did Tidus. He ripped a piece of paper out of his note book and threw it at the back of Yuna's head. Yuna glanced back at him and gave him a death stare. Tidus just gave her a 'what' look, and shrugged. Yuna turned back around and started to take notes again. Tidus again threw another piece of paper.

"Would you please stop!" Yuna whispered.

"Stop what?" Tidus questioned.

"Ugh, never mind," Yuna responded.

This time Tidus ripped three pieces of paper out of his note book and threw each one of them at the back of her head, pushing her buttons (**A/N: **It's just a phrase he's not really pushing her buttons) on by one, making her very mad. She turned around once again.

"THAT'S IT!" Yuna shouted, "THROW PAPER AT SOMEONE ELSE YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Calm down bitch," Tidus replied.

"Tidus, Yuna, go to the principal's office right now," the teacher commanded.

Yuna stormed out of the room Tidus giggling behind her. After 30 minutes, the principal let them go with a week of detention.

"You do know this is all your fault," Tidus said under his breath.

"MY fault!" Yuna replied.

"Yes YOUR fault."

"Well, if you weren't throwing paper at the back of my head then I wouldn't have yelled at you, so this is all your fault."

"Go fuck yourself."

Yuna rolled her eyes and went into the cafeteria and joined Rikku and Lulu.

"Where have you been?" Rikku interrogated.

"Principal's office," Yuna replied taking a couple fries from Rikku's tray.

"Hey!" Rikku screamed.

"What for?" Lulu asked.

"Because Tidus kept throwing paper at the back of my head so I screamed at him and…well you know," Yuna replied.

**&TIDUS' HOUSE&**

Tidus walked through the door, and looked over into the living room and saw Jecht passed out, _"Well at least I don't have to worry about him,"_ Tidus thought while walking into the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator and got out a can of beer. He opened it up and walked up to his room. He threw his book bag on the floor and flopped on his king size bed. He sipped his beer as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Tidus answered.

"Hey, you doing any thing?" Wakka questioned.

"No, why?"

"I was gonna go to the mall, to pick out some clothes for the party and wanted to know if you wanted to come, well, you and Gippal."

"Sure, I have to get out of the house before my old man wakes up anyway."

"Cool, see you soon."

"See yea," Tidus hung up.

**&YUNA'S APARTMENT&**

"_What a rough day I'm tired!" _Yuna thought as she collapsed onto her bed.

She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes ready to take a nap when her phone rang. She sat up, "Hello?"

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku greeted cheerfully.

"What yeas want?"

"Do you wanna go to the mall with me to pick out some new outfits for the partay?"

"Sure, why not."

"Yay!" Rikku squealed on the other line.

"See you soon," Yuna hung up.

She got up out of her bed and walked outside her room, "LULU I'M GOING TO THE MALL WITH RIKKU BE BACK LATER!"

"OK!" Lulu replied from her room.

Yuna grabbed her keys and went out the door.

**&AT THE MALL&**

"So, T, you going out for the Blitzball team this year?" Wakka questioned.

"Yeah, you?" Tidus said.

"Of course!" Wakka replied.

"Let's go in here," Gippal said walking into the store.

"You go, I'll stay out here," Tidus said sitting down on a bench.

"Yeah, I'll stay here with T," Wakka said sitting down next to Tidus.

Gippal left them and went into the store. Wakka and Tidus just chatted until something caught Tidus' eye. He looked and saw Yuna with Rikku, he stood up.

"Where you going T?" Wakka asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Tidus replied walking on the side of Yuna.

There was another girl walking the other way with what looked like a chocolate milkshake in her hand, and just as she walked by Yuna Tidus pushed her right into that girl. The milkshake went all over Yuna's shirt.

Wakka was laughing so hard he was turning purple, and Tidus was on the floor.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Yuna screamed

"I'm so sorry!" the girl apologized.

"It's ok," Yuna said walking over to Tidus.

"You. Little. Bastered." Yuna said taking Rikku's strawberry slushie. She poured the slushie right over Tidus' head, "That shut ya up."

"Why, you little bitch!" Tidus said standing up.

"Ok, ok, break it up you two," Rikku said getting in the middle of them.

Yuna looked right at him and spit in his face. Rikku took Yuna by the arm and ran into the bathroom. Tidus walked back over to Wakka who just couldn't stop laughing. Tidus whipped the spit off his face and whipped it on Wakka's. Wakka stopped laughing immediately and Tidus just stared into the store.

"I'm leaving, peace," Tidus said getting up and walking away.

* * *

Well there you have it! Another chapter from MWAH! hehe! See yall next chapter!

* * *

**fanfiction addition fan: **I'm glad you thought my first chapter was funny!

**Hello-blondie:** YES! ANOTHER STORY FROM ME! hehe!

**Warui-Usagi: **Even though you don't like high school fics, I'm really happy that you are enjoying this one so far, and thank you for calling me one of your favorite authors, that really means a lot to me!

**Fantesy Girl7: **Thanks for the review!


	3. So Wasted

Ok the only reason I updated again so soon is because I couldn't wait to put this chapter up!I think it is funny! (grins evilly).Well what are you waiting for? Go! Read! **R&R!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...I'm poor...boohoo! lol!

* * *

Make a Wish

Chapter 3: So Wasted

**& TIDUS' HOUSE &**

"_UH! I hate that selfish, stuck up, little ho! I'm never gonna get that stain outta my shirt!" _Tidus thought as he took off his shirt and shorts, leaving only his boxers on. He laid down on his bed put on his head phones and listened to "Shake That" by: Eminem, on his ipod. He closed his eyes and let the music take his mind to a place where Yuna wasn't.

Shuyin peeked in on his brother; he came in and stood at the end of his bed. He took a few steps back and charged at his brother. He jumped up and tackled Tidus.

"AAHH WHAT THE HELL!" Tidus shouted.

"Shut up and take it like a man!"

"Shuyin get the fuck off me!"

"Come on fight me!"

"SHUYIN!"

"Come on you're not even trying!"

"GET OFF NOW! I'm not in the mood."

"You're no fun."

"Get out."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Sure."

"Just get out!"

"Fine."

Shuyin left and left the door wide open. Tidus walked up to his doorway and slammed the door shut. Angry footsteps could be heard. Tidus' eyes got wide for he knew what was coming. Jecht kicked the door open and started beating Tidus. Tidus did nothing but take every blow.

**TIDUS' POV**

The beating just didn't seem to stop. This was the cherry on top of a bad day. I'm sick of this! I gripped my hands into a fist and punched my father with all that I had left in me. The force of the punch flung my father off of me and onto the floor feet away.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Jecht shouted.

He walked over to me and picked me up by my hair, brought me down the stairs and threw me out of the house, "AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!" Jecht slammed the door behind him. I just laid there for a few moments trying to think of a plan. The house door opened again and out came Shuyin. He had what looked like clothes and a cell. I could tell see me like this tore him up inside.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Better than ever," I replied sarcastically.

"Here," he handed me the clothes and cell, "I'll probably join you later, I can't stand living here."

"Thanks," I said getting up.

Shuyin winced in pain for me when he saw my battered body. He hugged me and walked back into the house. I put on the clothes he gave me and walked down the street a little ways and called Wakka.

"Hello?" Wakka answered.

"Hey, um…I need a place to stay for awhile," I started out.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later, just can I stay with you?"

"I'm sure you can," Wakka laughed.

"Wakka, I'm really not in the mood," I said annoyed.

"Ya, ya."

"I'll be over in a little, peace," I hung up.

I walked down to the local Wendy's and ordered some fries.

**NORMAL POV**

**& YUNA'S APARTMENT &**

"I can't believe Tidus did that to you!" Rikku said looking at Yuna's forever stained shirt.

"I know!" Yuna replied.

"You owe me a strawberry slushie," Rikku pouted.

Yuna just gave Rikku an 'are-you-for-real?' and she went back to her room. She changed into a tight pair jeans and she put on a light purple tight T-shirt that had 'Life is Short go Shopping' on the front. She put on her white Vans (**A/N: **just incase you didn't know those are a brand of shoes) and grabbed her white purse.

"Well, I have to meet Gippal later I have to go get ready, I'll see you later," Rikku said walking out the door.

"See ya!" Yuna said.

Yuna went into the kitchen and got a bag of chips and sat on the couch to watch MTV. Her favorite show was on Room Raiders.

**& WAKKA'S HOUSE &**

Tidus walked up to the door and knocked. Wakka came to the door and gave Tidus a once over, "Ok, what the hell happened to you?"

"My fuck ass father, he beat me up cause I slammed my door, so he kicked me out of the house after I punched his sorry ass."

"What about Shuyin?"

"He might come here and stay with us is that ok?"

"Yeah I have plenty of rooms!"

"Cool, so you ready for the party?"

"Hell ya!"

**& THE PARTY &**

Rikku and Yuna pulled up and parked in the parking lot across the street.

"Who's going to be the designated driver?" Rikku questioned.

"I will, but this means I don't owe you a slushie of any kind, you got that?" Yuna told Rikku as they went into the party.

"Fine," Rikku said sadly, "O beer!"

"Well that cheered her up," Yuna said under her breath as she went to go dance.

Tidus, Gippal and Wakka pulled up to the house and got out of the car. They all filed into the party and went straight for the beer table.

"Wait!" Tidus said before anyone took their first sip of beer.

"What?" Gippal asked.

"Who is going to be the designated driver?" Tidus questioned taking a sip of beer, "Well it can't be me."

Gippal quickly took a swig of beer and said, "Well, it looks like Wakka is."

"That wasn't fair!" Wakka said giving Tidus his beer.

Tidus chugged them both down and took his third one. He went out on the dance floor and started to grind with some random chick. Rikku (who was obviously drunk) got up on a table and bellowed over the loud music, "WHOWANTSTO PLAYTRUTH,DARE ORDRINK!"

Tidus, Gippal and a couple of other people started to make their way to where Rikku was and started to play.

"Who's starting?" Tidus questioned.

"Rikku," Gippal simply said.

"Gippaltruthordare?" Rikku's words slurred together making it almost impossible to understand what she had just said.

"Um…dare?" Gippal said unsure of what the question was.

"idareyouto…makeoutwithTidus," Rikku dared.

"What?" Gippal asked.

"MakeoutwithTidus," Rikku repeated.

"Um…no," Gippal said only hearing make and Tidus.

"DRINK!" Rikku shouted.

"Give me 10," Gippal said acting all brave. Rikku handed over 10 beers and watched Gippal chug them all.

Tidus just watched and said, "I can beat that, give me…some give me a high random number."

"40!" someone shouted.

"Ok, 40, it is," Tidus said. Rikku gave Tidus 40 beers. Tidus chugged them all down one right after another. After Tidus was done he hobbled out of the room and noticed he was upstairs. He went back into the room and laid down on the floor.

An hour later Rikku came down stairs and told Yuna that she would be waiting in the car. Wakka minutes later came up to her and asked, "Can you help me?"

"Sure."

"Help me find Gippal and Tidus."

"Uh…fine, did you check upstairs?"

"No."

They both headed upstairs and into the first room. There they found Tidus on the floor and Gippal sitting in the corner with his head down.

"Oh, shit!" Wakka said, "Could you please take Tidus back to my place while I take Gippal home."

"WHAT!" Yuna shouted.

"Please," Wakka begged.

"Fine," Yuna said.

Wakka slung Gippal's arm over his shoulders and took him to the car, and took him home, which left Tidus and Yuna. Yuna walked over to Tidus.

"I'm so wasted," Tidus giggled.

"I can tell," Yuna replied, "Can you stand up?"

"Yuppers!" Tidus said getting up but then falling onto Yuna.

Yuna pushed him off and helped him to his feet, "How many beers did you have?"

"30…38…? I don't remember," Tidus chuckled.

Yuna walked down the stairs Tidus still slung on her shoulder. "Where are you taking me nice lady?"

"Hehe…I'm taking you home," Yuna giggled.

Yuna put Tidus in the back seat and buckled him in and then buckled Rikku in the passenger seat. Yuna got in the drivers seat and drove Rikku home first. With every turn and hill the car went up and down Tidus' stomach lurched.

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick," Tidus said trying to unbuckle his seat belt. Yuna pulled over and got out of the car but before she could reach Tidus he had the door open and had already dry heaved. Yuna unbuckled him and he crawled to the grass and vomited. Yuna knelt down next to him and rubbed his back. Tidus threw up six more times after that. When the dry heaving and vomiting stopped Yuna help Tidus back into the passengers seat.

"What time izzit?" Tidus asked.

"A little after one in the morning," Yuna replied

They pulled up to the house.

"Do you want me to help you into the house?" Yuna questioned.

"Naw I'll be fine, nice lady," Tidus said.

"Ok," Yuna said."

Before Tidus closed the passenger door he looked down at his clothes and noticed they were soaked with beer. He took off his shirt and his shorts. Tidus stood there, in the middle of the street, in his boxers.

"Tidus!" Yuna said trying so hard not to laugh, "Oh my God."

"What?" Tidus asked closing the door. He walked up to the door and walked into the house.

Shuyin was sitting on the couch, and when he saw Tidus he busted out laughing.

"Are you drunk?"

"Noooooo…" Tidus giggled.

"Ya, you are."

"Ya I am," Tidus said with a goofy smile.

"Come on let's get you into bed. We got school tomorrow."

"School, how boring."

"Ya I know."

"I'm wasted."

"I noticed," Shuyin chuckled as he got out a pair of pants for his brother.

"I had to puke," Tidus said have giggle fits.

"Lovely," Shuyin said, "Lay down."

"Yes Mr. Bossy," Tidus said laying down on the floor.

"Ass up, I'm never going to get these pants on you if you don't," Shuyin said holding the pair of pants.

"Shuyin…how dirty…" Tidus laughed, but lifted his butt up anyway.

Shuyin rolled his eyes and continued to put the pants on his drunk brother. He walked over to the dresser and got a shirt for Tidus. He slipped it over Tidus' head.

"Feel better?" Shuyin asked.

"Yup!" Tidus said, "Guess what Shu-Shu…"

"What?"

"You look like me…cept older…"

Shuyin gawked at his brother, "Tidus?"

"Ya?"

"Remind me to go drinking with you."

"Okie dokie."

"Alright sleepy time."

Shuyin pulled the covers back and put his brother in bed and pulled the covers over his brother.

"Good night," Shuyin chuckled.

"Gooodnighttt…" Tidus said half asleep.

* * *

Well there you go another chapter...but poor Tidus! He is going to be feeling those 40 beers tomorrow! I'd hate to be Tidus!

* * *

**Cloud Love: **I'm glad that you found my chapter funny and that you love my story! 

**fanficttion addition fan: **Thanks for the awsome review!

**Hello-blondie: **I hope you like this chapter!

**Warui-Usagi: **I thought it was funny too!

**Fantesy Girl7: **I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. So Hangover

Hey I'm back with another chapter...even though I updated with 3 chapters last weekend! Hehe! Anyway **R&R!

* * *

**

Make a Wish

Chapter 4: So Hangover

"Holy hell…" Tidus said coming out of his peaceful slumber. He opened his eyes. Tidus sat up and his skull felt like someone slamming a hammer upside his head. His vision was blurry, but he managed to stand up. He walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. He got out of the shower and hung between sleep and being awake. He gelled his hair as best as he could, brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. He picked out his clothes for the day and went out of his bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" Shuyin asked his brother, who sat next o him.

"I feel like shit," Tidus replied.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Wakka asked.

"I remember grinding some chick, then I played a game and it gets fuzzy after that.

Shuyin just chuckled, thinking about the way his brother walked in through the door last night.

"I do remember striping in the street…oh shit," Tidus said placing his head on the counter.

"Yeah you came in, in your natural boxers," Shuyin laughed.

"Do you know who took me home?" Tidus asked Shuyin.

Shuyin nodded 'no.' Wakka went silent, "I do."

Tidus slowly turned his attention to Wakka, "Who. Was it?"

Wakka swallowed hard, "Yuna."

Tidus and Shuyin's eyes went wide. Tidus jaw dropped, "I'm screwed."

"I wonder how today is going to go," Shuyin smiled.

"Here take some aspirin," Wakka said handing Tidus a glass of water and two pills.

"Thanks," Tidus said as he took the pills.

"Come on, we're going to be late, I'm driving," Shuyin said grabbing his keys to the car.

**& YUNA'S APAARTMENT &**

Yuna was already to go to school, she went to go check on Rikku who looked like she had died, "Rikku I'll see you after school," Yuna whispered. Yuna walked out of Rikku's room and into the kitchen and wrote a note for her. Lulu was already waiting for Yuna in the car. Yuna rushed out the door and into the car.

"So, what took you so long to get home last night?" Lulu interrogated.

"I had to take Tidus home," Yuna giggled.

"What's so funny?" Lulu asked.

"He stripped in the street, it was so funny!" Yuna laughed.

Lulu laughed with her.

**& SCHOOL &**

They pulled up to the school and got out. Yuna was walking into school when Tidus approached her.

"About last night," He started out.

"It's ok, it was…funny," Yuna smiled.

"Ya but did I…" Tidus scratched the back of his head.

"No, but are you ok? You don't look so great," Yuna said studying Tidus.

"I'm fine," Tidus said walking away.

Tidus walked into homeroom and sat down at the back of the window. He laid his head on his arms and sat down.

"You ok?" a voice came from the side of Tidus.

Tidus looked to see who it was, "Ya I'm fine, Gippal. What about you?"

"I feel like shit," Gippal replied.

The teacher walked in and just sat at her desk and did some paper work. The whole class sat in silence until the bell rung. Tidus stood up and went to English; he sat in his seat and laid his head down on his arms once again. Wakka sat in front of him, "Hey, you holding up ok?"

"Ya," Tidus mumbled, "I just need to sleep."

The teacher walked in, luckily the teacher wasn't feeling so great and the whole class cheered when she brought in the TV.

"Hey Wakka," Tidus said.

"Ya?"

"Could you wake me up after class if the bell doesn't?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Tidus closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

It seemed only seconds later when Wakka was shaking Tidus the bell blaring in the back round. Tidus stood up and went to his third class-Chemistry.

He sat down at his assigned seat and stared at the blackboard in front of the classroom.

"Hi," an unfamiliar voice came from beside Tidus.

Tidus looked at the boy, "Hi, who are you?"

"Clasko."

"Tidus."

"You don't look so good," Clasko pointed out the obvious.

"I know."

The teacher strolled into the classroom and started to tell them about the lab they would be doing for the day. Tidus tried his hardest to listen but didn't hear a word the teacher said. He looked at Clasko.

"Uhh…"

"Don't worry I'll do the lab, I'll tell you what to write down ok?"

"Ya."

The aspirin had already worn off and by the looks of it Tidus had reached the peek of his hangover. Tidus was pale and started to sway in his seat.

"Maybe you should go to the nurses' office," Clasko suggested.

"Ya," Tidus agreed standing up and walking to the teachers' desk.

"May I please go to the nurses' office?" Tidus asked.

The teacher looked up at the pale boy, "Yes."

Tidus slowly walked out of the classroom. He walked a little way down the hall when he heard, "Are you ok?"

He looked up and saw Yuna, and then blackness consumed him. Yuna caught him just before he hit the floor. She picked him up and struggled to walk to the nurses' office. She arrived at the nurses' office and plopped Tidus on the bed. The nurse examined Tidus. He was sweating, and pale.

Tidus opened his eyes and found himself in his bed at home. He got up and walked outside his room. The TV was on, "Hello?"

"Oh, your finally awake!" a voice came from the couch.

"Uh…who are you?"

"Yuna," Yuna said sitting up and looking at Tidus.

"YUNA!" Tidus shouted jumping back.

"Yes, are you feeling ok?"

"What? How? Huh?"

"You passed out in school, so I took you to the nurse, who said I should take you home and stay with you until you woke up, I wasn't happy to do it but I had no choice in the matter."

"Oh, well, uh…thanks."

"No prob!"

Tidus went into the kitchen, "You want anything?"

"No I'm good," Yuna replied.

Tidus came back out with a bottle of water and sat on the couch next to Yuna. He gulped down some water and twisted the cap back on. Silence had settled in, except the TV murmuring in the back round. Tidus broke the silence, "So…uh…how long was I out?"

"Awhile."

"Oh."

"I better get going; Lulu will wonder where I am and everything."

"OK, well, bye."

"Bye."

Tidus closed the door as Yuna walked out. Yuna got into her car and drove off. _"Was it just me or was he actually being nice? It was probably just his hangover talking," _Yuna thought.

**& YUNA'S APARTMENT &**

"Sorry I'm late, I had to stay with Tidus until he woke up," Yuna explained to Lulu and Rikku, "Rikku how are you feeling?"

"Great, but not as great as Lulu," Rikku said nudging Lulu.

"Shut up," Lulu said turning as red as a cherry.

"Well spill!" Yuna said plopping onto the couch.

"…Wakka, he…he…he asked me out," Lulu finally said.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Yuna and Rikku screamed.

"NO WAY!" Yuna screamed.

"Yes way," Lulu calmly said, "You want dinner?"

"Don't change the subject!" Yuna said pulling Lulu to the couch.

"Yes, I want dinner!" Rikku said bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Ok," Lulu said standing back up and into the kitchen.

"So where are you going on your first date?" Yuna asked following her friend into the kitchen.

"We're going to go to dinner," Lulu answered.

"Aww…how romantic!" Yuna squealed.

**& WAKKA'S HOUSE &**

"_I can't believe that Yuna, the school ho, helped me out! I mean she hates me…doesn't she? Well I hate her; she doesn't even have a chance with me. I'm way outta her league!" _Tidus thought as the door opened.

"Hey bro how ya feeling?" Shuyin asked.

"Fine, I just needed to sleep," Tidus replied.

Wakka came skipping through the door, "What are you so happy about?" Tidus asked.

"I asked Lulu out," Wakka replied.

"Are you serious?" Tidus asked.

"Ya," Wakka answered.

"Where are you gonna take her?" Tidus interrogated.

"Besaid's finest restaurant," Wakka said poppin his collar.

"Nice!" Shuyin and Tidus agreed in unison.

* * *

Well there you have it! I hope you liked it! See you next time! OH! Before I go, could you guys wish me luck? I have a cheerleading competition on Saturday and it's my last one until highschool, soo yeah just wish my team and I luck! Ok well see ya!

* * *

To all my fabulous reviewers!

Fantesy Girl7, fanfiction addition fan, Sassy Sara, Hello-blondie, Cloud Love, Warui-Usagi 3


	5. WHAT

Hey yall! I'm back with another chapter! I know I know...I'm a day early but thats good! Anyway this is early too but...HAPPY ST. PATRICKS DAY! Ok well enjoy! **R&R!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything FFX!

* * *

Make a Wish

Chapter 5: WHAT?

**& SCHOOL &**

Wakka, Tidus and Gippal walked into homeroom and sat in their seats. Minutes later Lulu, Yuna and Rikku walked in and sat in their seats. Lulu and Wakka stared at each other for awhile and so did Rikku and Gippal. Yuna kept glancing over at Tidus but Tidus refused to make eye contact.

"_Ugh! Why does he have to be that way? He can't just be a man and look at me! God!" _Yuna thought, _"I can't believe I'm getting so upset about this, well I can't show that it's making me mad or he'll think that I like."_

"_But you do like him."_

"_No I don't he's just a stupid jock that has an IQ of like nothing!"_

Yuna was so concentrated on her argument with herself that she didn't notice that the teacher had walked in.

"Class, we will be going on a school field trip to Kilika."

The whole class erupted in cheers. Whispers and giggles were scattered around the room.

"We will be staying in the Hotel Fantasy, (**A/N: **I know that the name is really lame but it was like the only name I could think of at the time.) We will have two to a bedroom. Lulu and Yuna, you will be roommates."

Lulu and Yuna looked at each other and smiled.

"Rikku and Dona, you will be roommates."

"WHAT?" Rikku and Dona screamed in unison, only Rikku stood up and slammed her hands against the desk.

"Calm down girls. Rikku take your seat please."

Rikku sat down and mumbled Al Bhed curses under her breath.

The teacher assigned the rest of the girls and moved onto the boys. "Tidus and Wakka, you will be roommates."

"Alright!" Tidus and Wakka said giving each other a high five.

"Gippal and Seymour, you will be roommates."

Gippal turned to look at Seymour and Seymour looked at Gippal. Gippal smiled and gave him the middle finger. Seymour just gave him a death glare and continued to listen to the rest of the boy pairings.

"We will be in Kilika for two weeks."

"Man, we're going to be gone for awhile!" a boy said in the classroom.

"Yes. We will be gone for awhile," the teacher giggled.

The rest of the class started to laugh, the bell rung.

"Oh, class before you leave, the trip is tomorrow, you have the rest of the day to get ready, now go home and start packing!" the teacher shouted.

Everyone in the classroom cheered and shouted and whistled and jumped and squealed. They rushed out of the room and out of school. Tidus, Gippal and Wakka hopped into the car and drove off to Wakka's. Rikku, Yuna and Lulu got into their car and went to their apartment.

**&WAKKA'S HOUSE&**

The teen boys walked into the house talking about the trip and all the things they would do. When Tidus looked up he saw his older brother sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing home?" Tidus interrogated.

"I could ask you the same question," Shuyin snapped.

"Well, we're going on a field trip tomorrow so they sent us home to start to pack," Wakka told.

"Cool, where yall going?" Shuyin asked.

"We're going all around Spira and then we are going to stay in Kilika for two weeks. Damn we are gonna have one hell of a time!" Gippal explained.

"Damn, you are going to be gone long, make sure you take extra underwear," Shuyin teased.

The teens busted out in laughter and went to their rooms to pack.

**& YUNA'S APARTMENT &**

"Oh my God this is going to be so much fun!" Rikku squealed jumping up and down.

"I know I can't wait! I just hope Tidus doesn't pull any shit while we're there," Yuna said throwing her bag on the couch.

The girls went to their rooms and started to pack. They put all their bags in the family room, "I hope this is a big boat."

"Ya, with all the clothes we're bringing it's gonna have to be," Yuna said shaking her head at how many bags of luggage they had.

"Well, what are we supposed to do for the rest of the day?" Rikku asked.

"It's only, 11:15, we could go to the mall," Yuna suggested.

"Or we could go over to Gippal's and hang out," Rikku recommended.

"But Tidus will be there and I really don't feel like dealing with him," Yuna said.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Rikku begged, "Pleeeease!"

Yuna looked into Rikku's puppy eyes, "Fine."

"YAY!" Rikku screamed.

Rikku got the phone and called Gippal.

"Hello?" Wakka answered.

"Hey Wakka! Is Gippal there?"

"Yeah, hold on," Wakka left the phone. In the back round you could here Wakka call for Gippal. Gippal picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Gippal!"

"Oh hey babe, what you want?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend? Hehe! Anyway I wanted to know if we could come over."

"Sure, what the hell."

"YAY! I love you!"

"Love you too, see you soon."

"Bye!" Rikku hung up.

"Alright let's go!" Rikku ran out the door and started to beep the car horn and shouted at them, "COME ON SLOWPOKES!"

Lulu grabbed the car keys and they walked out the door. They got into the car and blared the radio. "Beep" by: The Pussycat Dolls was playing.

**& WAKKA'S HOUSE &**

"Rikku and her crew are coming over, hope yalls don't mind," Gippal announced to the boys.

"No problem here," Wakka answered.

"I don't care," Shuyin replied.

Tidus said nothing.

"Tidus is that cool wit you?" Gippal asked.

"I'll be in my room," Tidus said taking some cookies into his room.

Shuyin, Wakka and Gippal looked one another in confusion. "What's wrong with him?" Gippal asked Shuyin.

"I dunno," Shuyin replied.

Shuyin got up from the couch and knocked on Tidus' door. "What?"

"Can I come in?" Shuyin asked through the door.

"No," Tidus replied harshly.

"Fine, then tell me what's wrong," Shuyin said.

"I just don't feel like seeing an ugly ho today," Tidus informed Shuyin.

Shuyin walked away from the door and within minutes the doorbell rung. Gippal answered the door, Rikku jumped onto Gippal taking him to the ground with a _thud._

"Nice to see you too," Gippal chuckled.

Lulu stepped over Gippal and Rikku, and walked over to Wakka. Yuna, like Lulu, stepped over Gippal and Rikku and entered the house.

Shuyin once again got up from the couch and went over to meet Yuna, "Hi, I'm Shuyin, Tidus' older brother."

"Yuna…you two…look a lot alike."

"Ya, I know."

"Let's play a game!" Rikku shouted.

"Not truth, dare or drink," Gippal said standing back up, "That fucked me up so bad last time."

"Okay then just the original!" Rikku suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good," Gippal said.

They all sat on the couches and chairs.

"Ok, I'll go first," Rikku said bouncing up and down on the couch, "Let's see…Gippal…truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you…to kiss…ME!"

"What kind of dare is that!" Wakka asked.

"An excellent one!" Rikku replied.

Gippal got up and romantically kissed Rikku. He sat back down, "Ok…Shuyin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do, you have a crush on anyone?"

"No, ok my turn," Shuyin said.

"No, wait a minute, that wasn't fair," Gippal said before Shuyin could pick on someone.

"What?" Shuyin asked.

"I wanna ask you another question!"

"Fine go ahead."

"Have you ever had…well, you know, with anyone?"

"Yes, ok…now is it my turn?"

"Who was it?" Rikku asked.

"Ugh! I'm not tellin, ok Yuna truth or dare?" Shuyin finally got out.

"Dare."

"I dare you, to kiss…" an evil grin curled upon Shuyin's lips, "Tidus, on the lips."

"WHAT!" Yuna shouted, "NO WAY!"

"You have to!" Shuyin protested. Everyone nodded.

"He's not even here," Yuna tried to save herself.

"Ya he is…he's in his room," Shuyin pointed to the door behind him.

Yuna stood up and walked to the door. She took a deep breathe and opened the door. She saw Tidus on his bed with his eyes closed and his headphones on. She turned around, "He's sleeping."

"No he's not, just go in and get it over with," Shuyin told her.

Yuna walked in, she went pale and started to shake violently. _"Why am I getting so nervous? I've done this plenty of times, but not with Tidus, I can't do this…alright Yuna, just do it and get it over with,"_ Yuna thought. She leaned over him and got close to his lips, she could feel his warm breathe sending chills down her spine. She closed her eyes and kissed him. Tidus' eyes shot wide open and looked at who was kissing him, _"Oh. My. God." _Tidus thought. He closed his eyes again. She broke away and slowly opened her eyes. She quickly looked at Tidus his eyes were still closed. Yuna smiled and turned around to see **EVERYONE** watching her.

"What? You didn't think I would actually do it?" Yuna asked.

Yuna walked past all her gaping friends and sat back down on the couch, "Are we gonna finish this game or what?"

"Nope. I think we are done," Gippal said.

* * *

"Yo look at da time, maybe you guys should head home," Gippal said looking at the clock then at Shuyin sleeping on the couch. 

"Alright, see you tomorrow boo," Rikku said kissing Gippal good bye.

The girls got into the car and drove off to their house. Gippal closed the door and walked over to where Shuyin was lying. He got a blanket from the chair and put it over Shuyin's sleeping body. He went back to his room and checked in on Tidus. Tidus turned his head.

"I'm going to bed," Gippal told Tidus.

"Bout time, oh, why did Yuna come in here and kiss me?" Tidus asked.

"Shuyin dared her to," Gippal yawned.

"Where is he?" Tidus asked.

"Sleeping on the couch," Gippal yawned again, "Goodnight."

"Night," Tidus replied. _"I can't believe that Yuna actually kissed me, I would think she would have done something much worse since my eyes were closed. Damn, she's a good kisser…holy shit! Did I just…naw my minds playing tricks on me."_

Tidus reached over and turned off his light, and fell asleep.

**& YUNA'S APARTMENT &**

"Man, I'm exhausted!" Yuna yawned.

"I'll see you in the morning," Rikku said pulling out the couch bed.

Lulu didn't say a word; she walked back into her room and closed the door behind her. Yuna walked into her room closed the door and turned on the light. She changed out of her clothes and put on her baggy pink pajama pants and her pink sports bra on and turned off her light. She lay down in bed and pulled the sheets over her.

"_His lips were so warm, and his breathe. Oh my God he looked so fucking hot! He looks so adorable in his sleep! AAHH! Yuna shut up! I can't have feelings for this stupid jock! I can't! He doesn't have feelings for you! He would never love me, all he sees in me is a self-centered, obnoxious, spoiled, wanna have sex with every guy that walks by me ho. Ugh!" _Yuna thought. She closed her eyes and aloud herself be takin in by slumber.

**& THE NEXT MORNING &**

**&WAKKA'S HOUSE&**

Shuyin staggered into Tidus' room and turned on the light, "Rise and shine! You gotta go and catch the boat to Kilika!"

Tidus groaned and pulled the sheets over his head and kept on sleeping. Shuyin strolled over and picked his brother up outta his bed and dropped him on the floor.

"OW!" Tidus said after landing flat on his back.

"Come on Gippal and Wakka have already eaten breakfast and are now waiting for you."

"Well, you guys could have woken me up."

"Tried. You didn't budge."

"Oops."

"Get dressed, come out, eat breakfast and leave," Shuyin said closing the door behind him.

Tidus got up off the floor and stumbled into the bathroom. He took a shower, gelled his hair, brushed his teeth and strolled outta the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He put on his baggy yellow shirt and his baggy jean shorts. He put on his silver baseball cap and twisted it so the brim was now facing the back. He walked out the door and grabbed a piece of toast, "Who's ready to get outta here!"

Gippal and Wakka cheered. They grabbed their luggage and walked out the door, "Have fun you guys! Hope you packed enough underwear!" Shuyin teasingly called.

Tidus, Gippal and Wakka were in the car laughing, "Yo, your bro is crazy," Gippal told Tidus.

"Ya, tell me something I don't already know."

Tidus pulled out of the driveway and headed for the Besaid docks.

**& YUNA'S APARTMENT &**

"Come on Rikku, wake up," Yuna shook her sleeping friend.

"Go away Yunie!" Rikku groaned.

"Well I guess you don't want to see Gippal, I mean he is standing right here," Yuna lied.

"WHAT!" Rikku shouted, sitting up right. She looked frantically around the room and heard the silent giggles of Yuna and Lulu, "You guys are meanies!"

"Don't lie back down!" Lulu said catching her friend before she hit the pillow, "Come on we are going to be late and miss the boat if we don't leave now!"

"Alright, alright," Rikku said getting outta bed.

Yuna and Lulu waited on the couch while Rikku did her stuff she needed to do. A few minutes later she came out and grabbed her luggage, "Come on! Gippal is waiting for me!"

"Now she wants to go!" Lulu said grabbing her luggage and the keys to the car. Yuna giggled behind her.

**& AT THE DOCKS &**

The teen boys got outta their car and grabbed their luggage. They hauled it up to where the teacher was standing. The teacher told them, "Wakka and Tidus, your room number is 508, and Gippal, yours and Seymour's, is 509."

"Thanks," The boys answered. They walked onto the boat and went to the deck. They looked out over the water and talked about what they would do in Kilika.

Yuna, Rikku and Lulu pulled up to the docks and got their luggage. They walked up to where the teacher was standing, "Lulu and Yuna, your room number is 507, and Rikku, yours and Dona's room number is, 506."

"Thank you," The teen girls said in unison.

They strolled onto the ship and went to the deck. Rikku looked over to her side and spotted Gippal, "GIPPAL!" Rikku shouted.

Gippal looked over and waved for Rikku, Lulu and Yuna to join them. Rikku and Lulu walked over. Lulu stopped midway and turned around to Yuna.

"Aren't you coming?" Lulu asked.

"No, I'll be alright right here," Yuna replied.

"Suit yourself," Lulu said walking over to Wakka and Gippal and Tidus.

Gippal looked at Tidus and gave him a nudge.

"What?" Tidus asked unpleasantly.

"Why don't you go over with Yuna?" Gippal asked Tidus.

"No way, she probably doesn't even wanna talk to me, after what happened."

"Well you won't know until you go over there."

"Fine, have it your way."

Tidus walked off and headed for Yuna.

* * *

Hope yall liked! YAY I GOT NEW REVIEWERS! YAY! GO ME GO ME! lol! Anyway until next time! PEACE!

* * *

Thanks to all my reviewers! 

Warui-Usagi, Hello-blondie, Cloud Love, fanfiction addition fan, Fantesy Girl7, Sassy Sara, bbychrangel, bluemoon fariy!


	6. Kilika

HEYY! I'm back! OMG! I got a lot of new reviewers! You don't know how happy I was to see that! I like squealed and it was a funny sight...ANYWAY I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this story so far, especially since this is my first highschool fic. Well **R&R!**

If you havn't noticed I have changed the rating to M because there is a future chapter that is well..."dirty" if you know what I mean...

**Disclaimer: **I do not...I repeat DO NOT own any FFX stuff! So don't sue!

**

* * *

**

Make a Wish

Chapter 6: Kilika

Yuna had rested her arms on the ledge on the boats wall and stared out over the water. Tidus stood back and took a deep sigh, _"Ok…I can do this, I'm Tidus the most popular guy, I've talked to girls before. Hoes, freaks, goths, and everyone, but why is Yuna so different? Ok, shut up Tidus and just go talk to her. But, what am I gonna say? Oh…just say hi, ya that sounds good or maybe yo, UGH! Tidus make up your fucking mind already!" _Tidus argued with himself. He shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts. He started to walk over to Yuna. He also rested his arms on the ledge.

"Umm…hi."

"Hi."

"What's up?"

Yuna looked over at him in confusion and then looked back over the water with the same look, "Nothing, you?"

"Nothing really."

"Did you want something?"

"Me? Oh, no"

Yuna looked over at Gippal and Rikku and Lulu and Wakka and then back at Tidus, "How come your not with your friends?"

"How come your not?"

"Well…because."

"Because why?"

"I dunno, well why aren't you!"

"Well…um…"

"Ya that's what I thought."

Tidus started to stare at Yuna and Yuna glanced over at Tidus, "What…are…what are you staring at?"

Tidus came back to reality and quickly looked back over the water, "Umm…nothing."

Yuna looked back over the water as well and smiled. She started to giggle to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"What did I do?"

"Hahaha! You should have seen your face!"

"Oh, well…it's not that funny!"

"Y-yes it is!" Yuna said through her laughs.

Tidus rolled his eyes and blushed. He turned his head so that Yuna wouldn't see that he was blushing. When he turned his head he saw that Gippal, Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu were all looking at them. Tidus' eyes grew wide and he immediately turned to face the ocean water, he went crimson red after he saw his friends. Yuna was still laughing.

"We're being watched," Tidus whispered to Yuna.

"What?" Yuna giggled.

"We. Are. Being. Watched." Tidus said slowly.

Yuna finally heard what Tidus said and looked over to where her friends were standing. Her eyes also grew wide and she too looked over the water, "Why are they looking at us?"

"I dunno," Tidus whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aw…they look so cute together!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Ya, but we look cuter," Gippal said wrapping his arms around Rikku's tiny waist.

"Yes, but we are the cutest," Wakka said giving Lulu a kiss on the lips.

The four teens just laughed thinking about how childish they were being. They looked back over to where Tidus and Yuna were standing.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Rikku asked.

"I dunno," Gippal replied looking every where.

"Well what are we standing here for? Lets go look for them!" Wakka said running off with Lulu's hand in his.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tidus was holding Yuna's hand as they ran up onto the second level of the boat. They collapsed onto the floor laughing.

"I bet their looking for us…Hahaha!"

"Hehehe…I bet your right!"

After they were done laughing they sighed and laid down on the floor. They starred up into the blue cloudless sky.

"That was fun!" Yuna sighed.

"Ya," Tidus yawned.

Tidus looked over at Yuna and smiled. Yuna looked over at Tidus, "What are you staring at?"

"Uh…"

"Hehe, its ok, I understand, your takin in by my beauty," Yuna said.

"Oh…that's totally it!" Tidus sarcastically replied.

"Shut up!" Yuna said punching Tidus in the arm.

"OW!" Tidus yelled.

Yuna reached over and put her hand over his mouth and held a finger up to her mouth, "They'll here us!"

"Sorry."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The boat came to a stop at Kilika port. Wakka, Gippal, Rikku, and Lulu waited on the docks for Tidus and Yuna. Tidus got off the boat first and joined his friends.

"Where's Yunie?" Rikku interrogated.

"I dunno," Tidus replied.

Yuna came off the boat seconds later, "Sorry to keep yall waiting."

The group walked away from the boat and headed towards their hotel where they were staying. Lulu and Yuna went to their room as well as Rikku. Wakka and Tidus went to their room, and Gippal did too. The couples met in the hall and went out to take a look at Kilika, which left Yuna and Tidus. Yuna was in her room unpacking when there was a knock on the door. She dropped her shirt and answered the door.

"Hey," Tidus greeted.

"Hi," Yuna greeted back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk or something, since everyone else left," Tidus said scratching the back of his head.

"Um…I was kinda in the middle of unpacking but, sure, what the hell!" Yuna said grabbing her room key and her purse.

Tidus and Yuna walked out of the hotel and out to the busy trading town of Kilika. They walked into store after store after store. Tidus looked at all the signs and one in particular caught his eye – ARCADE.

"Yuna lets go in here."

"Ok."

Tidus pulled Yuna into the arcade and dashed left and right to see if the arcade had a, "There it is!"

"There's what?"

"The DDR Machine!"

"Oh."

Tidus pulled Yuna up onto the DDR Machine and started to push buttons to play.

"Tidus, wait."

"What?"

"I've never play this before," Yuna lied.

"Oh, well then we'll start off slow," Tidus said, _"I guess I should go easy on her."_

Tidus pushed the button and the music started to play and in was quick and lively. A smiled curled upon Yuna's lips as she hit every move perfectly. Tidus was getting "boos" left and right, cause he was to busy looking at how well Yuna was doing. The music ended showing Yuna and Tidus their scores. Yuna got a triple A and Tidus got an E (**A/N: **In case you've never played DDR, an E is like an F).

"I thought you said you never played DDR before," Tidus said in shock.

"Oops, I guess I lied," Yuna giggled.

"Alright, lets go again."

"Fine by me, I can kick your ass any time, any day, any where."

Tidus pushed the button again and Tidus and Yuna were hitting every move perfectly. The music stopped showing Tidus and Yuna their scores. This time Tidus and Yuna both got triple A's. Tidus and Yuna stepped off the DDR Machine and headed out of the arcade.

"Maybe we should head back to the hotel it's getting kinda late and I'm hungry," Yuna said looking up at Tidus.

"Well, maybe we should get something to eat first and then head back to the hotel," Tidus suggested.

"Ok, and where are we gonna eat?" Yuna asked looking around.

"Wendy's sound good?"

"Ya."

Tidus and Yuna both headed off to Wendy's. Tidus opened the door and held it open for Yuna. Yuna walked in and headed for the counter. Yuna ordered first and then Tidus, Tidus got his wallet out.

"Oh, let me pay for some of it."

"No, Yuna, its ok I got it."

Tidus paid as Yuna got the tray of food and headed for a booth. She sat in the booth and Tidus sat on the other side of the booth. They ate and talked about what they did that day, and Tidus couldn't help but talk to Yuna about where she learned how to play DDR. By the time they were done talking the food was gone. Tidus took the tray and threw out the trash. Yuna waited for him outside of the restaurant. Tidus joined her and they headed back to the hotel.

"I'm so full," Yuna told Tidus.

"Same," Tidus told Yuna rubbing his stomach.

They were at the hotel. Tidus held the door open for Yuna and Yuna walked in. Tidus walked Yuna up to her room.

"I had a great time," Yuna told Tidus.

"Ya so did I," Tidus said.

Yuna looked in her purse to find the room key, "Well good night."

"Good night," Tidus said leaning in to give Yuna a good night kiss. Yuna swiped the room key and opened the door before Tidus could even reach her. Yuna closed the door and leaned up against it and sighed. Tidus opened his eyes and saw that Yuna wasn't there, _"Damn! I fucked up!"_

Tidus walked away from Yuna's door and walked into his room.

"Where have you been?" Wakka asked.

"I went to the arcade, got something to eat and that was it."

"With who?"

"No one…it was just me," Tidus lied.

"Sure," Wakka said unconvinced.

**& YUNA AND LULU'S ROOM &**

"And where have you been?" Lulu asked Yuna.

"No where, I just went to explore Kilika and get something to eat."

"With who?"

"No one, it was just me, myself, and I," Yuna lied.

"Ok, whatever," Lulu said, not believing that she went by herself, "Oh, by the way, there's been some changes with the rooms."

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked sitting on her bed.

"Well Rikku is switching with Seymour to be in Gippal's room, so now Seymour and Dona are now in a room, and Wakka is moving in here, which leaves you to move in with Tidus," Lulu said breaking the news to Yuna.

"WHAT!" Yuna screamed.

"Shhh!" Lulu said giggling.

"I can't believe this!"

"I know but at least you don't have to pack."

"What do you mean?"

"I already did it for you."

"Oh, thanks."

Yuna grabbed her suitcase and headed out the door. She walked over to Wakka and Tidus' door. She swallowed hard and knocked on the door. Tidus answered it.

"Um…" Yuna said.

"Where are you going?" Tidus asked.

"Here."

"What?"

"Wakka didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Well, I'm moving in here and Wakka is moving in with Lulu."

"Oh…" Tidus turned around and looked at Wakka.

Wakka just smiled innocently and picked up his suitcase.

"Well come on in, roommate."

"Thanks."

Yuna walked in as Wakka walked out, "Good night you two."

"Good night jackass," Tidus whispered, and closed the door.

"Which one is your bed?"

"The one closest to the window."

"Ok," Yuna set her suitcase on her new bed. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed. Tidus scratched the back of his head and sighed. He walked passed Yuna and sat on his bed, _"This is really awkward."_

Tidus laid down on his bed and turned on the TV, so it would break the awkward silence that was beginning to settle in. Yuna opened her suitcase and started to unpack…again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was finally done unpacking. She looked at the clock in their room, it was 12:56. _"I knew I shouldn't have packed so many clothes!"_ Yuna thought to herself.

"So…" Yuna said sitting down on her bed, "What you wanna do?"

Yuna got no response, except for a scream on the TV. She looked over to find Tidus sleeping. She could see his muscular chest (Tidus didn't have a shirt on) leisurely moving up and down as he breathed. Tiny snores escaping from his sleeping form, but could barely be heard over the TV's noise. Yuna walked over to Tidus' bed to find the remote to the TV. She looked all over Tidus' bed, she put her hands on her hips and sigh quietly, _"Where could he have put it?"_

Yuna looked down and firmly grasped in his hand was the remote. _"Great! How the hell am I supposed to get it now?"_

She stood there for a minute trying to figure out how she would get the remote out of Tidus' hand without waking him up.

"_Oh, DUH!" _Yuna thought as she walked up to the TV, _"I can just turn it off with the power button on the TV, ok…where is the power button on the TV. I don't see it, fuck!"_

"I have to turn it off with the remote," Yuna said under her breath.

She walked back over to Tidus and grabbed the end of the remote. She slowly started to pull on the remote. Tidus groaned, "No, not there!"

Yuna looked at him and shook her head. She again started to pull on the remote, "Come on, come on."

"Shut up Gippal!" Tidus said in his sleep.

"_Ok, on three, pull it out and maybe I won't wake him up," _Yuna thought gripping the remote tighter, _"Alright, 1…2…3!"_ Yuna pulled the remote out of Tidus' hand and closed her eyes tightly, listening for a sound, but all she got from Tidus was, "FUCK!"

Yuna opened her eyes and saw Tidus rolling over, still sleeping peacefully. Yuna let out a sigh of relief and turned off the TV. She walked back over to the dresser and got out a pair of pajamas. She got out a pair of light blue baggy PJ pants and a tight light pink, spaghetti strapped PJ shirt. She walked into the bathroom and changed. She brushed her teeth and strolled back out of the bathroom. Yuna pulled the covers down on her bed and crawled in. She pulled the covers back over her tired body and leaned over to the lamp on her nightstand. Yuna took one last look at Tidus; she smiled and turned off the light. She rolled over facing the wall and fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun spilled in onto Tidus' face. He opened his eyes, quickly regretting ever doing so. He rolled over and sat up. He looked at the clock, _"11:25, damn, I must have been tired last night. What about Yuna?"_

Tidus looked over at Yuna's bed and saw Yuna calmly sleeping. Tidus swung his legs over the bedside and rubbed his tired eyes. Tidus stood up and staggered into the bathroom. He took a shower and brushed his teeth. His towel was around his waist as he searched for his clothes in the bathroom, he smacked his hand to his forehead, _"STUPID! I forgot to bring my clothes in!"_

Tidus opened up the door a hair to see if Yuna was still asleep. She was; he walked out and got his clothes. He rushed back into the bathroom and changed. When he was dressed he came back out of the bathroom and sat on his bed. He stared at Yuna, until there was a knock on the door. He quickly got up and answered the door.

"Hey Tidus!" Rikku greeted happily.

"Shh! What are you doing here?" Tidus whispered.

"I wanted to see if you and Yuna wanted to go swimming, and why are we whispering?" Rikku asked.

"Yuna is still asleep," Tidus whispered.

"Oh, well, wake her up Lulu, Wakka, Gippal and I will be waiting for you guys in the pool in the back of the hotel," Rikku whispered walking back to her room.

"I can't wake her up! Rikku!" Tidus yelled in a whisper.

Tidus closed the door, _"Well I guess I don't have a choice, but I'll do that once I'm done getting into my bathing suit."_

Tidus went over to his dresser and pulled out his black bathing suit with red ties on the side legs. He went back into the bathroom and changed into his bathing suit. Tidus came out of the bathroom and walked over to Yuna's bed. He sat on the edge of her bed and gently shook her, "Yuna, wake up."

"Mmmm…five more minutes Lulu," Yuna mumbled.

"Yuna, come on wake up, Rikku and everyone is waiting for us."

Yuna opened her eyes, "Why are they waiting for us?"

"They want to go swimming with us today."

"Ok, but could you get off my bed."

"Ya, sure," Tidus said standing up and walking away.

Yuna got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. She took her shower and brushed her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her and got her pink bikini bathing suit. She walked back into the bathroom and got dressed. When she had her bathing suit on she brushed her hair up into a high pony tail and walked out of the bathroom, "Let's go!"

* * *

Well there you have it! Just in case you thought I was joking (Which I do a lot) I have changed the rating to M because of a future chapter that I have already finished. M rating! Rating is M! I don't think I can be more clear. Anyway I'll see yalls next chapter! And don't forget the little purple button that we all love loves you even more! It wants you to pushit and leave some love for me!

* * *

Thanks to all my awsome and fabulous reviewers! 

Fantasy Girl7, fanfiction addition fan, Sassy Sara, Hello-blondie, Cloud Love, Warui-Usagi, shuga high obsessed, Lady Ari, Little Pyrefly, bluemoon fairy, bbychrangel!


	7. Oh My God

Hey! Guess what! I gots new reviwers! YAY ME! Lol! Anyway I hope yalls like this chapter I gots lots of reviews and I was like wow! I gots a new reviewers! I know I keep going on and on about getting new reveiwers but I'm like really hyper right now because I had TONS of candy! And I can prove that the guy I like likes me! He denys it but HE LIKES ME! Ok I'm gonna shut up and let you read this chapter! **R&R!

* * *

**

Make a Wish

Chapter 7: Oh. My. God.

Tidus and Yuna strolled down to the pool. Gippal and Rikku were in the pool while Lulu and Wakka were debating, whether to go in the pool or to just relax and then get into the pool.

"Hey!" Yuna greeted with a smile.

"Yo!" Tidus welcomed taking off his shirt.

"Finally you guys came down!" Rikku said getting on Gippal's back.

Tidus walked over to the diving board and dived in. Yuna walked up to the balcony that was just over the pool and dangled her legs over the side.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By now Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Gippal and Tidus were in the pool playing marco polo. When they were done and just talked in the pool.

"Where's Yuna?" Tidus asked looking around in the pool.

"She's up there," Rikku told Tidus pointing to the balcony.

Tidus looked up and saw Yuna staring down at them. Tidus got out of the pool and walked up to the balcony. He sat down next to Yuna and dangled his legs over the side too.

"What are you doing up here?" Tidus asked looking at Yuna.

"I don't feel like swimming," Yuna replied.

"Well do you wanna try something with me?" Tidus asked standing up.

"What?" Yuna questioned looking up at Tidus.

"You'll have to get in the pool though," Tidus said helping Yuna to her feet.

"Ok…" Yuna said as Tidus took hold of her hand.

"Well hold on tight…cause here…we…goooooooooo!" Tidus said jumping off the balcony.

Rikku looked up when she heard he cousin screaming, "Oh. My. God."

_SPLASH!_

Before Yuna and Tidus came up, a pink bikini top floated to the top of the water. Gippal picked in up and rushed to Rikku. Rikku looked at it and took it from Gippal, Yuna surfaced. Rikku hugged Yuna, "What are you doing Rikku?"

"Saving you."

"From what?"

"Embarrassment."

"What?"

Rikku held up the top. "Oh. My. God!"

Yuna quickly grabbed her top and desperately put it back on; Rikku helped her out with the tying. Once Yuna had her top on she got out of the pool and ran into the hotel. Rikku and Lulu got out of the pool and followed Yuna. Gippal and Wakka got out and laid down to get a tan and to wait for Lulu and Rikku to come back.

"_FUCK ME! I'm messed up BIG time! Fuck! Maybe I should go see if she's ok…well maybe not, I'm probably the last one she wants to see right now anyway…damn it!" _Tidus though getting out of the pool and grabbing his towel and hanging it around his neck. Tidus went into the hotel and up to his room. He slowly opened the door but didn't hear anything so he walked in. _"Good, Yuna isn't here."_

Tidus got in the shower, to wash the chlorine out of his hair and then he got dressed into normal clothing and walked out of the hotel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The girls went back out to the pool, but Yuna was wearing regular clothes this time. Wakka and Gippal were sleeping, so Lulu and Rikku decided to lie out too and get a tan.

"Where is Tidus?" Yuna asked.

Gippal peeked open his right eye and grumbled, "He went up to the room." Then Gippal went back to sleep.

"Thanks."

Yuna walked back into the hotel and went up to her room. She swiped her room key and entered the room, "Tidus?"

No response.

"Tidus, you in here?" Yuna called again looking in the bathroom.

No one was in here. She walked out of the room and went out to Kilika to search for him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuna was sitting on a bench staring at the ground. Yuna didn't even realize that Lulu had sat down next to her. It wasn't till Lulu put a hand on Yuna's shoulder when Yuna came out of her daze.

"Didn't find him huh?" Lulu asked.

"No, he must be really upset about this hole thing," Yuna said as Lulu pulled her into a hug. (**A/N: **They are not lesbians!).

"Well, he'll come back in the morning, it's late let's go back to the hotel," Lulu said standing up.

"Ya, you're right," Yuna said standing up with Lulu.

Lulu took Yuna to her room, "Are you gonna be ok?"

"Ya," Yuna sighed.

"Ok, well good night."

"Good night," Yuna swiped her room key and entered her empty room. She got dressed in her pajamas and watched some TV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuna yawned and looked at the clock; it read 3:35 A.M.

"_I better get some sleep; I just can't believe Tidus isn't back yet!" _Yuna thought as she turned off the TV. She walked over to her bed and got between her cozy sheets.

**& THE NEXT MORNING &**

Yuna rolled over and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She sighed and looked over at the clock, _"2:30," _Yuna looked over at Tidus' empty bed, _"He's still not back!" _Yuna got up and staggered to go into the bathroom. She stopped went she stepped in something wet. She looked down and saw Tidus with a now empty can of beer in his hand.

"Oh my God! Tidus!" Yuna knelt down and rolled Tidus over on his back. He was in a cold sweat, he was pale, and it looked like he pissed himself. Yuna dragged Tidus over to his bed and pulled Tidus onto the bed.

"_Alright, I have to get him out of these clothes, I hope he doesn't get to mad at me for doing this,"_ Yuna thought. She pulled his soaked with sweat shirt off his sweaty body. She stopped after that and looked at his tan, muscular, and glistening chest move up and down slowly. She shook her head and got back to undressing Tidus. She took off his pissed jeans off of him and then his…boxers. She ran over to the dresser and picked out a new pair of boxers for him and quickly put them on him.

**Knock...knock...**

Yuna went to go answer the door, "Afternoon sleepyhead!" Rikku teased.

"Afternoon," Yuna greeted back.

"Did Tidus come back?"

"Ya."

"Well let me see him! I need to kick his ass for making you upset!"

"No, its ok Rikku, he's sleeping anyway."

"Oh, well all of us are going to the pool for the rest of the day if you and Tidus want to join us."

"Ok, thanks."

Yuna closed the door and walked over to the phone and called the maid. Minutes after Yuna hung up there was a knock on the door. She answered it and let the maid in, "Do you think you could help me clean this up?" Yuna asked looking down at the beer and piss on the floor.

"Yes ma'am. Leave it to me."

"Are you sure I can help you clean it up."

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"Yes, but is your friend ok? He doesn't look to well."

"Let's just say, he's the one that made this mess."

Yuna walked away and turned on the fan above Tidus, trying to cool Tidus down. After that Yuna went into the bathroom and took a shower. She brushed her hair and her teeth and put her bikini on. She walked out of the bathroom and by then the maid left and Tidus was still in a cold sweat. Yuna sighed and left the room. She joined everyone down at the pool.

"Hey guys!" Yuna greeted.

"Hiya," Gippal waved.

"Yo," Wakka said moving his head up.

"Yuna," Lulu said strolling up to Yuna, "Did Tidus come back yet?"

"Uh…ya…but…"

"But what?"

"He's not in the greatest of shape, come on let me show you."

Yuna and Lulu went up to Yuna's room, she swiped the room key and Lulu and Yuna entered. Yuna walked in first followed by Lulu. Lulu gasped when she first saw Tidus.

"What the hell happened to him!"

"I guess he got drunk! I woke up this afternoon and he out cold on the floor with an empty can of beer in his hand. If you didn't notice it's still wet from where the maid had to clean up the beer and the piss."

"The…piss?"

"Ya, he had a…accident."

"Hahaha!"

"I know, anyway, lets get back to the pool."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya he's out cold! He'll be fine! I'll come check on him after dinner."

Yuna and Lulu went back to the pool and swam and laid out and got tans.

"I'm hungry!" Gippal called from the pool.

"Me too!" Rikku and Wakka said in unison.

"Well I guess its time for dinner!" Lulu said getting up from her chair, "Everyone will go back to their rooms, get cleaned up and we'll meet in the lobby."

"Ok," Gippal, Wakka, Yuna and Rikku replied in harmony.

Yuna went into her room. Tidus was still in the same position and out like a light. Yuna got in the shower, did her make-up, brushed and straightened her hair and put on her clothes. She walked out of the bathroom and out of the room and down to the lobby. They discussed where they were going to eat and then left the lobby.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The group filed back into the lobby after they had eaten their dinner. "I better go upstairs and make sure Tidus is ok, I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow," Yuna said walking over to the elevator. The elevator took her to her floor. She got off the elevator and swiped her room key and walked into the room. She turned on the light and made it so that it was dim and wouldn't bother Tidus, who was still out like a light. Yuna sighed and she got dressed into her pajamas. She washed the make-up off her face and brushed her teeth.

Yuna laid down on her bed and turned off the lights and turned on the TV. The different colored lights danced across Tidus' shiny body. Yuna couldn't help but stare at Tidus. She stared at him for the longest time; she didn't even notice that she had fallen asleep, until the next morning.

Yuna opened her exhausted eyes, _"Hm…he still hasn't woken up." _Yuna sighed and stood up from her bed. She went to set the remote on the dresser when a snore came from Tidus' direction. Yuna turned around and went over to Tidus' bed. She sat down on the edge of his bed and shook him very tenderly, "Tidus?"

Tidus opened his eyes, "Oh fuck, I'm gonna be sick." He quickly reached for the trash can near his bed and threw up.

"Are…are you ok? You really scared me."

Before he could answer he threw up again, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He threw up again. "For leaving and getting drunk and now this."

"Well, it's ok, but since you were asleep for two days I was beginning to think that maybe I should take you to the hospital."

He got a tissue and whipped his mouth then threw it out. He rolled on his back, "I'm so sorry."

"Well I won't tell what else you did…even though it's really quite funny!"

"Oh fuck…what did I do?"

"Well…hehehe…you pissed your pants."

Tidus' eyes grew wide; he got the trash can and threw up again. "Damn it! Are you serious?"

"Ya," Yuna giggled, "I'm just glad that you're ok."

"How did I get into these boxers?"

Yuna blushed a crimson red, "Um…I put you in them, I'm sorry."

"It's…ok…"

"You should sleep."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I've got a really bad headache and I'm super hungry!"

"Oh, let me get you some aspirin, and some water and I'll get you some breakfast!"

Yuna went into the bathroom and got some aspirin and a glass of water; when she came back out Tidus was sleeping again. Yuna smiled and set the aspirin and the glass of water on the nightstand.

"_Poor Tidus…he feels and looks like shit…feel better Tidus."_

* * *

Well there you have it! A new chapter! you don't know how much I loved getting yalls reviews,it really made my day! Well I'll see yalls next Friday when I put up another chapter!

* * *

To all my awsome reviewers! 

Warui-Usagi, Hello-blondie, Fantasy Girl7, fanfiction addition fan, Sassy Sara, Cloud Love, shugo high obsessed, Lady Ari, Little pyrefly, bluemoon fairy, bbychrangel, Seashell110, Rikku's twin, deedz!


	8. Try Again

Hey yalls! I'm back with another chapter! And guess what? I gots some new reviewers! YAY! lol! ok well I gotta make this quick I gots a dance to go to tonight so **R&R!**

**BEWARE: **Just so you know, I changed my rating to **M **because of **THIS **chapter! So don't say I didn't warn you!

**

* * *

**

Make a Wish

Chapter 8: Try Again

Tidus leisurely opened his eyes, he could hear Yuna talking to someone so he rolled over to who it was, "Isn't that my cell?" Tidus asked groggily.

"Oh! He's up," Yuna told the person on the other line.

"Who is it?" Tidus asked trying to sit up.

"Ok, I'll talk to ya later," Yuna walked over to Tidus, "Here; he wants to talk to you." Yuna handed over Tidus' cell.

"Hello?" Tidus answered.

"Yo! What's up bro!"

"Shuyin, do you think you could talk a little quieter?"

"Why?"

"I've got a fucking headache."

"Ok, you don't have to get upset."

"Why the hell did you call?"

"Wanted to see how yalls were doin!"

"We're all fine."

"Not from what Yuna told me, I can't believe you pissed yourself."

"I was drunk! I couldn't help it!"

"Sure whatever bro."

"Good bye Shuyin," Tidus hung up not hearing what Shuyin was shouting.

"I'm sorry for answering your cell," Yuna apologized.

"No it's alright," Tidus assured Yuna rubbing his face with his hand.

"I just didn't want it to wake you up."

"Yuna its fine, don't worry about it, but do you think you could help me outta bed?"

"Ya," Yuna strolled over to Tidus' bed. She put Tidus' arm around her shoulders and stood up.

"Holy hell," Tidus said when he got to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Yuna interrogated.

"I'm dizzy as hell!"

"Do you wanna lie back down?"

"No, I wanna get in the shower."

"Ok, can you walk?"

"I'll try."

Yuna started to walk forward with Tidus. It took about 30 minutes for them to get to the bathroom, but they made it! Yuna brought Tidus to the sink; he stood there for a few minutes looking at his reflection every now and then, "I look like shit!"

"You'll look better after a shower," Yuna said trying to cheer him up, "Here I'll regulate the water for you."

Yuna strolled over to the shower and kept her hand under the water until it was just the right temperature. Tidus had his shirt off and his pants, but he was waiting for Yuna to leave before he took off his boxers. Yuna got a towel out for Tidus and left the bathroom; Tidus took off his boxers and got into the shower.

"_This is just at the right temperature. Damn this feels good!" _Tidus thought as the water ran down his body.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tidus got out of the shower and put on his clothes; next he went back over to the sink and looked at himself in mirror, _"Yuna right! I do better!" _He brushed his teeth and he gelled his hair. He walked out of the bathroom. To his surprise Seymour was there.

"Oh, um…Tidus how are you feeling?" Yuna asked putting on a weak smile.

"Fine, what's this bastard doing here?" Tidus said pointing Seymour.

"Just visiting," Seymour answered for Yuna.

**YUNA'S POV**

I can't let Tidus know what Seymour did to me and family 3 years ago, if Tidus ever found out…

"Well I'm gonna go get something to eat you want me to get something for you?" Tidus asked me.

"Ya," I answered.

"Alright, I'll be back in a flash!" Tidus said walking out the door.

"O-ok," I stuttered beginning to shake.

I stood up to get a drink but Seymour grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to the bed. "Ow! Seymour your hurting me!"

"Shut up bitch!" Seymour screamed forcing me to lie on the bed.

Seymour got on top of me and took off my shirt and bra. "HE-" I screamed but Seymour put his hand over my mouth before I could finish my scream for help. His ugly face got close to mine and he started to make out with me. He unbuttoned my pants and began to pull them off. He took off his shirt and pants and again started to make out with me. He searched in the pocket of his jean shorts and pulled out a condom. He took off my thong and he took off his boxers. The situation was getting worse I tried to free myself but it was no use I started to panic, I cried and he whipped away my tears.

When is Tidus going to come back? AH! He did it. Seymour turned to me and smiled, I felt my self go pale, but he continued. He kissed my lips, neck and my chest; both he and I were now breathing heavily. I started to feel tired and so my wiggles and squirms started to get weak and I barely moved now. I heard a beep come from the door and Seymour stopped. We both waited for another sound. The door opened, Tidus came around the corner with the food in his hand.

"I hope you like ham-" Tidus began to say but then he looked at me and Seymour. I mouthed to him, 'Help me' He put the food on the table and walked over to my bed and picked Seymour up by the hair and dragged him off me. Seymour still had a firm grip on my wrist so when he was pulled off my bed so was I. Tidus freed my wrist but I didn't move I was in shock, I tried to move but my body was dead. Tidus started to punch and kick and slap Seymour. When Tidus was done that he again picked Seymour up by the hair and dragged him to the door, but before he threw Seymour out naked he banged his up against the door.

Seymour looked at Tidus and punched him hard in the jaw. Tidus opened the door allowing it to hit Seymour in the head once again. He finally threw him out in the hall naked, he closed the door and touched his lip, he was bleeding. He forgot about himself and rushed over to my aid.

"Yuna, are you ok?"

I didn't say anything I just looked at him, "Yuna, just say something!"

"S-someth-thing," I replied.

Tidus smiled.

"Tidus," I struggled to say.

"Ya?"

"I'm…sorry," I apologized before passing out.

**TIDUS' POV**

I held Yuna in my arms shake her naked form gently, "Yuna…" I called. Nothing. I put my free arm under her legs and put her on my bed. I got out some clothes for her and put them on her body. I put her under the sheets. I moved a piece of hair out of her sweaty face and went over the table and ate my food.

**Knock knock…**

I stood up whipping my mouth with a napkin and answered the door. Lulu was there, oh shit!

"Uh…hi Lulu."

"Hello Tidus, is Yuna here?"

I couldn't keep it from her so, I quickly pulled her in and told her everything!

"Has this happened before?" I asked looking at Yuna and then back to Lulu.

"Lets just say this wouldn't be the first time he hurt her," Lulu told me.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's not your fault," Lulu said patting me on the back.

"Ya, it is."

"No-"

"Yes! If I didn't leave her in here with that fucker she wouldn't have gotten hurt!" I yelled standing up and walking out of the room slamming the door behind me.

**NORMAL POV**

Lulu sat in the silent room. She sighed and brought out her cell and called Wakka, "Wakka go to Tidus and Yuna's room."

"Why?"

"Just go!"

"Ok."

Lulu and Wakka hung up and Lulu waited for Wakka to arrive.

**Knock knock…**

Lulu stood up and answered the door, she hugged Wakka. Wakka hugged Lulu back and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Wakka asked Lulu seeing she was obviously upset.

"I didn't want to be alone," Lulu responded.

"Well I'm here now," Wakka said caressing Lulu's cheek, "But could you tell me what happened? And where's Tidus?"

"Seymour…and Yuna…they…" Lulu couldn't say it, "Tidus…he left."

Wakka quickly called Gippal, "Gippal, I need you to do me a favor."

"Ok what?"

"You and Rikku need to go find Tidus, he left not to long ago."

"We're on it!"

Gippal and Wakka hung up, and Lulu and Wakka hung out the rest of the time keeping an eye on Yuna who didn't wake up yet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tidus walked into the bar and sat down.

"Back for another round I see," the barkeeper said to Tidus while washing a glass.

"Ya," Tidus said in a low mumble.

"Well, what happened this time?" the barkeeper asked.

"Some guy was trying to fuck my girlfriend…" Tidus froze after the last word. His eyes grew wide, _"My…girlfriend?" _Tidus was knocked out of his thoughts when he was punched in the same spot that Seymour punched him earlier that day.

Tidus was brought down to the ground, Seymour straddled Tidus and punched his face left and right, Seymour's goons kicked Tidus in the sides, but Tidus couldn't do anything because of Seymour's legs pinning his arms down.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" people in the bar started to chant.

Gippal and Rikku came into the bar minutes after the fight began, "Well Tidus is here!"

"How do you know?" Rikku asked looking around.

"Well, if you been around Tidus and Wakka as long as I have you know that it's either Tidus, Wakka or me in a fight, and since Wakka and I are not in a fight it's Tidus," Gippal explained.

Rikku and Gippal bucked the crowd to get to the middle of the very large crowd. Rikku gasped and Gippal leaned over to Rikku and whispered, "I'll distract Seymour and his goons, while you get Tidus outta there."

Gippal walked over to Seymour and got a firm grip on his shirt and picked him up off of Tidus. He turned Seymour around and held him by the collar, "Go to hell Seymour!" Then Gippal punched with all his might knocking Seymour unconscious. Rikku got Tidus and dragged him out of the bar. Gippal watched Seymour's goons rush to Seymour, _"Ya, my plan worked! That's a first!"_

Gippal then made his way out of the bar and met up with Rikku outside. She had Tidus' head on her lap, "Tidus, come on wake up, wake up."

"Here let me," Gippal said holding Tidus' head in his hand, "TIDUS!" Gippal screamed while slapping his friend.

"AHH!" Tidus yelled punching Gippal.

"Damn it!" Gippal said rubbing the side of his face.

"Gippal are you ok?" Rikku asked helping him up from the ground.

Tidus just looked at him as Gippal charged at him, "Dude wait! WAIT!" Tidus shouted holding up his hands in defense. Gippal stopped inches away from Tidus' face.

"Gippal, I'm sorry, it was a mistake I thought you were Seymour!"

Gippal withdrew and helped his friend up. When Tidus got to his feet he bent over and threw up blood. "Oh my God," Rikku gasped.

"Man you ok?" Gippal asked.

"Never better," Tidus said limping away, "Aw fuck!" Tidus said falling to the ground.

Gippal rushed to Tidus and put Tidus' arm around his shoulders, "Come on, lets get you back to the hotel, I'm sure Yuna is up waiting for you, oh and so is Wakka and Lulu."

"Yuna…" Tidus said under his breath.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Back for another round I see," the barkeeper said to Tidus while washing a glass.**_

"_**Ya," Tidus said in a low mumble.**_

"_**Well, what happened this time?" the barkeeper asked.**_

"**_Some guy was trying to fuck my girlfriend…" Tidus froze after the last word._**

**END FLASHBACK**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gippal, Rikku and a sleeping Tidus reached Tidus and Yuna's hotel room, "Tidus…"

"Huh?"

"Do you have your room key?" Gippal asked.

"Ya," Tidus groaned as he got his room key and gave it to Gippal.

Gippal swiped the room key and Rikku, Gippal and Tidus entered the room. Tidus' head was bowed down and he could barely move.

"What happened?" Lulu asked looking at Tidus.

"He got into a fight," Gippal replied.

"Here let me help you," Wakka said taking Tidus' other arm and putting it around his shoulders.

They laid Tidus on Yuna's bed, "You gonna be alright if we leave?" Lulu asked a half awake half asleep Tidus.

"Mmmm," Tidus moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Gippal asked.

Tidus nodded 'yes.' They filed out of the room and left Tidus and Yuna in the silence, Tidus struggled to get up off the bed but he did. He slowly limped over to his bed. He tripped over the covers that were on the floor, "Damn." He got to his knees and used the bed to help him get to his feet again. He walked to the side Yuna wasn't passed out on and laid down. He took off his shirt and shoes and got under the covers with Yuna. He wrapped his arms around Yuna and pulled her in close to him, _"I won't let that happen to you again Yuna, I promise." _Tidus drifted into tranquil slumber.

**& THE NEXT MORNING &**

Yuna opened her eyes to find herself wrapped comfortably in Tidus' muscular arms.

**YUNA'S POV**

I looked up to see Tidus; he had dried up blood and bruises everywhere. He moaned, groaned and mumbled in between he snored and made weird faces. I could feel him twitch, but he would wince every time he did. I wonder what happened.

"No," Tidus mumbled pulling Yuna in tighter. Drool started to come out of the corner of his mouth. I heard the door open, and then closed. The person quietly walked to the end of the bed. It was Lulu.

"Good morning," Lulu whispered.

"Morning," I whispered back, "Lulu what happened to Tidus?"

"Fuck you Seymour!" Tidus groaned.

"Well, from what Gippal told me, he got into a fight with Seymour at the bar."

"Oh, is he ok?"

"Ya, just really tired, but he should be ok to do stuff this evening."

"That's great!"

"Ya, would you like me to get you some breakfast?"

"Ya that would be great!"

"Alright I'll be back."

"Ok."

Lulu left. I looked up at Tidus; he looks so cute when he's sleeping. I wonder how I'm going to eat my breakfast if I can't get up without waking Tidus. "Yuna?"

I looked up to see that Tidus was now looking at me, "Ya?"

"How…mm…how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks, but what about you?"

"Never better."

"You sure? You were moaning and groaning in your sleep."

"I'm sure but, Yuna…I…" Tidus leaned in closer to me, his eyes closed. I closed my eyes as he got closer, I could feel his warm breath. The door opened and then closed, "Oh, good morning Tidus! Are you sore?"

"No, I'm fine Lulu."

Tidus freed me from his warm tan muscular arms. I sat up and got out of the bed. I sat at the table blushing furiously. "Would you like some of my breakfast?" I asked Tidus.

"No, I'm good," He responded throwing the covers off of him. He stood up with a grumble and a whimper and shuffled over to the table. He sat down and watched me eat my breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" I asked trying to break the silence.

He just nodded. "Oh damn!" Lulu said.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot my coffee! Oh, before I go down Tidus would you like something?" Lulu asked heading for the door.

"Um…just some toast," Tidus answered.

"Ok, be back in a flash!" Lulu said closing the door.

Tidus grabbed my hand and walked over to my side. I swallowed hard as he closed his eyes and moved closer to me. I closed my eyes and leaned in closer too.

**Knock knock…**

**TIDUS' POV**

DAMN IT! I'M NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO KISS HER WITH ALL THESE FUCKING INTERUPTIONS! I stood up and stormed over to the door, it was Lulu, "Sorry, for got the room key!"

Lulu grabbed the room key and left. I'm not even going to try again. I bet she'll come back, and I'll be interrupted AGAIN!

**NORMAL POV**

"I'm gonna get in the, OW! FUCK!" Tidus said falling to the floor.

"Tidus!" Yuna rushed over to Tidus.

"Damn, that hurt more than the last time!"

"Was it your leg?"

"Ya."

"Here let me take a look."

Yuna moved down to Tidus' left leg. She picked it up.

"OW! FUCK! DON'T TOUCH IT! DAMN IT!" Tidus howled in agony.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Yuna said putting it down gently and backing away.

"Mm…it's ok, you didn't know, hell I didn't know! Pull up my pant leg, check and see if it's swollen."

"Ok." Yuna tenderly pulled his pant leg up, "Oh my God!"

"How bad is it?"

"Really bad! It's really disgusting too!"

"I'm fine, don-"

"I'm calling 911," Yuna interrupted.

Yuna rushed over to the phone and called 911. Tidus tried to get up, but every time he went to move he felt severe pain shoot up his leg.

"Don't move! The ambulance will be here any minute now ok?"

"Thanks Yuna."

"No prob!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The ambulance finally arrived. The paramedics knocked on the door. Yuna hurried to the door and let them in.

"Which leg is it?" one of the paramedics asked.

"The left one," Yuna replied.

The paramedic lift the pant leg up, "Oh."

The paramedic motion for the stretcher to be brought in. One paramedic got Tidus' top half and the other one got the bottom. They lifted him up, "OW! WATCH THE LEG YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!"

"Tidus! There here to help you could be a little nicer!" Yuna said following them to the ambulance.

"Fine," Tidus mumbled.

Tidus was put in the back of the ambulance and Yuna joined him. The ambulance turned on the sirens and they drove off to the hospital.

* * *

Well there you have it! So...did you like it? I know I kow this was a...WOW chapter huh? Anyway, I'll be back next Friday with another chapter! See ya!

* * *

To all my awsome reviewers!

Warui-Usagi, Fantasy Girl7, fanfiction addition fan, Sassy Sara, Hello-blondie, Cloud Love, shuga high obsessed, Lady Ari, Little Pyrefly, bluemoon fairy, bbychrangel, Seashell110, Geek4, Rikku's Twin, Color Me Black, XtremeskierrX, deedz!


	9. Moving

Hey! I'm back and I gots lots of reviews! Thank you. And I gots a new reviewer! YAY! Lol! Now here you go with another chapter of "Make a Wish" Enjoy! **R&R!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

* * *

Make a Wish

Chapter 9: Moving

Tidus and Yuna arrived at the hospital; they took Tidus out of the ambulance and took him into the X-ray room. Yuna stood behind a special wall while the doctor's took the X-rays. Once that was all done the doctors put Yuna and Tidus in a special room to wait for the results. Tidus and Yuna were mostly silent, there was nothing really they had to say to one another. The doctor came in and broke the awkward silence.

"Hi I'm Dr. Smith," Dr. Smith shook Yuna's hand.

"Yuna," Yuna shook Dr. Smith's hand.

"And you must be Tidus," Dr. Smith said walking over to Tidus.

"The one and only!" Tidus shrugged.

"Well from the X-rays you have a broken leg, it'll take I'd say 4-5 weeks to heal," Dr. Smith said putting up Tidus' X-rays up on the light up board.

"4-5 WEEKS!" Tidus shouted, "No, Blitzball season begins next week!"

"I'm sorry, but if you want to get back into the Sphere Pool you're going to have to stay on crutches for 4-5 weeks," Dr. Smith said going into the closet in the room. She pulled out the crutches. "Now, we're going to have to get that leg of yours in a cast."

Tidus didn't say a word after that. Dr. Smith took him into the cast room and put Tidus' leg in the cast.

"You're free to go Tidus," Dr. Smith waved.

"Um…Doctor," Yuna began, "We are leaving to go back home in like 2 days."

"Oh, well I'll fax Tidus' injury report to his doctor," Dr. Smith said.

"Thanks," Yuna said. Yuna ran to catch up with Tidus.

"Can you believe this!"

"I know."

"I can't play blitzball for 4-5 fucking weeks! Its…its INSANE!"

"It's not the end of the world Tidus."

"Maybe not for you but, that's all I have!"

"Oh, well you could be a little nicer to me I did take care of your ass like this hole time."

"Whatever."

"You're such an ungrateful little bastard!"

"Walk home alone bitch."

"UH!" Yuna walked away and held up her middle finger to him. She left him on his crutches to hobble home alone. She stormed into the hotel and up to her room. She opened up the dresser drawer and started to pack her bags.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM! IT'S JUST STUPID FUCKING BLITZBALL! HE DIDN'T HAVE TO BE A LITTLE BITCH ABOUT IT! UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER HELPED THAT ASSHOLE!" _Yuna had her suit case half packed. She slowed her pace down, _"I can't believe I ever had feelings for him, Yuna what were you thinking falling for something like that!"_

Yuna finished packing her bags and went to the door. She opened the door and ran into Tidus. Tidus looked down at Yuna's luggage, "Where are you going?" Yuna picked up her luggage and started down the hall. She knocked on Lulu's door. Lulu came to the door.

"Oh, hi Yuna!" Lulu greeted cheerfully which was unusual for her.

"I need a place to sleep, just for tonight," Yuna whispered.

"Well come in," Lulu said stepping out of the way.

Yuna looked down the hall; Tidus was still in the hall watching Yuna. Yuna shook her head at him and walked into the room. Lulu peered out of the door once Yuna was in and looked down the hall that Yuna did. Tidus glanced at Lulu; he swiped the room key and hobbled into the room slamming the door behind him. Lulu shrugged and quietly closed her door.

"Hey Yuna!" Wakka said waving from the bed.

"Hi," Yuna said putting on a fake smile.

Lulu sat Yuna on the edge of the unused bed and asked, "What happened between you and Tidus?"

"He…he is such a…LITTLE BITCH! I…UGH! I'M SO MAD AT HIM I CAN'T EVEN GET A FUCKING WORD OUT!"

"Yuna…shh…" Lulu held a finger up to her mouth.

"Wakka you don't mind if I sleep in here do you?" Yuna asked looking over at Wakka.

"Nope I don't care," Wakka said continuing to watch TV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_What's Yuna's problem anyway? All I was doing was…you know what it doesn't really matter, I know I didn't do anything wrong. It's all Yuna," _Tidus thought as he began to pack.

Tidus stopped packing when he saw that it was 3:06. _"Maybe I should go check on Yuna, maybe she's cooled down and she stopped being a jackass about everything." _Tidus walked out of his room and walked down the hall. He took a deep breath and then knocked softly on the door. Tidus heard some ruckus in the room and then Wakka came to the door.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Is Yuna up?"

"Tidus, its 3:00 in the morning everyone is fucking unconscious in "la la land" so come back when your brain fucking works and you grow some common sense," Wakka mumbled closing the door.

Tidus stood there a minute; he stared at the door and then hobbled back to his room. He set his crutches on the floor next to his bed and took off his shirt. He got under the covers and fell asleep.

**& THE NEXT MORNING &**

Tidus woke up to a loud knock on the door, "Come on buddy wake up! Its time to go home!"

"Go the hell away Gippal!"

"Don't make me come in there!"

"You don't have the room key!"

Gippal opened the door as quietly as possible and tackled Tidus in bed, avoiding his broken leg of course. "WAKE UP TIDUS!" Gippal shouted.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Tidus screamed pushing Gippal off of him.

"A little birdie helped," Gippal said getting off of the floor.

Tidus reached down and got his crutches. He got up and hobbled in to the bathroom, _"How am I supposed to take a shower with this stupid thing on! Oh, I have to take a bath…great!"_

Tidus filled up the bath tub and got in resting his broken leg on the side of the bath tub. Once he was done he dried off and put his clothes on. He went to the sink and brushed his teeth and gelled his hair. He hobbled out of the bathroom and went for his luggage but it wasn't their. Wakka came into the room to see if Tidus was awake yet.

"Morning!"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

"Where did my luggage go?"

"Gippal took it down to the docks for you."

"Oh, well, lets go home!"

Wakka and Tidus went down to the docks and boarded the boat joining everyone else on the deck. The boat ride seemed to go faster than when they were going to Kilika. They got off at Besaid and all the students got in their cars and drove home with many stories to tell. Gippal, Wakka and Tidus got into their car and drove to their house. Wakka and Gippal walked into the house first followed by Tidus.

"Yo, bro, what the hell happened to you?" Shuyin asked looking down at Tidus' leg.

"I don't want to talk about it, but I can't play blitzball for 4-5 weeks," Tidus said sitting in a chair.

"Bummer," Shuyin said sitting down on the couch.

"Shuyin, do you want something to drink!" a female called from the kitchen.

"No I'm good!" Shuyin called back.

"Who the hell was that?" Tidus asked.

"My girlfriend."

"Your what?"

"Girlfriend, her name is Lenne, she's so sexy!"

"I can't wait to meet her."

Lenne entered the room, "Who's this?"

"This is my little bro, Tidus."

"Shuyin that's Yuna."

"No it's Lenne."

"Nice to meet you!" Tidus said shaking her hand.

"Hi!" Lenne shook his hand back.

Tidus grabbed his crutches and stood up heading for his room. "What happened to your leg?" Lenne asked before Tidus went down the hall.

"I got into a fight," Tidus said continuing down the hall. He got to his room and flopped onto the bed. Gippal and Wakka walked by but then backed up and stepped through the doorway. "You ok man?" Wakka asked.

"Fine, thanks for getting my luggage," Tidus said but it was muffled by his bed.

"No prob!" Gippal said walking out of Tidus' room.

**& YUNA'S APARTMENT &**

"HOME SWEET HOME!" Rikku shouted running into the apartment.

"I didn't think I would miss this place as much as I did," Yuna said dropping her luggage.

"There's a message," Lulu said walking over to the answering machine. She pressed the play button.

"Hi, this is Mr. McBeding it is Saturday September 15, 2006 it is about 3:35 P.M. I'm calling to tell you that you are being moved into a house down on the beach. Have your belongings ready to move by September 25, 2006 by 8:00 A.M. Have a nice day," the message ended, Lulu, Rikku and Yuna's mouths had dropped and they starred at the answering machine for 10 minutes.

"Did you here that?" Rikku asked.

"Ya," Yuna said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Rikku, Yuna and Lulu screamed at the same time.

"Wait isn't the 25th tomorrow?" Lulu asked.

Yuna looked over at the calendar on the wall, "Ya, shit we only have one day to pack everything?"

"Well what are we standing around for? Lets start to pack!" Rikku said starting to pack up all her stuff.

Lulu and Yuna did the same they ran into their rooms and started to pack.

"_I can't believe they are just giving us a house on the beach! This is sooo cool! This is just the kind of news I wanted after the fight I had with Tidus, what a big baby! Anyway I can't wait until tomorrow! YAY!" _Yuna thought as she was finishing up her packing.

**& TIDUS' HOUSE &**

"Yo, T, did you know that we are getting new neighbors tomorrow?" Wakka asked.

"For real?" Tidus questioned.

"Fo sho!" Wakka answered.

"Do you know who?" Gippal asked.

"I have the faintest idea," Wakka shrugged.

"I hope their hotties!" Tidus said.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Shuyin asked.

"Who the hell told you that?" Tidus interrogated.

"Well, Rikku and Lulu, they said you and Yuna were getting along well and they said that you two were going out," Shuyin told.

"No fucking way! Just because we were getting along doesn't mean shit! Plus we just got into a fight so there goes their theory down the fucking drain!" Tidus said hobbling into his room.

"He must still be pissed about the broken leg," Gippal said going back to his room.

"Who wants to go surfin!" Wakka asked.

"I'll go what about you Lenne?" Shuyin asked.

"I'll go; you can teach me how to surf!" Lenne said pulling Shuyin into his room.

Wakka walked back to Gippal's room. He knocked on the door, "Gippal, you wanna go surfin?"

"Ya, let me get my trunks on," Gippal said through the door.

Wakka then went to Tidus' door; he took in a deep breath and then knocked, "Hey T, do you wanna go to the beach with us?"

"I can't dumbass, or have you already forgotten that I have a BROKEN LEG!" Tidus shouted.

"Well, you can just chill on the beach, hook up with some babes," Wakka persuaded.

"Fine, but only for the babes!" Tidus said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The boys and Lenne had all changed and headed out the door. Tidus had a difficult time getting across the sand with his crutches, when Gippal and Wakka finally noticed, they walked back to him. Wakka carried the surf boards while Gippal carried Tidus' crutches. They found a spot and Tidus sat down while everyone else ran out into the ocean.

Tidus sat there and cheered his friends and occasionally laughing at Wakka. That was until a pack of "hotties" walked by and saw that Tidus was injured. They rushed over to him and gathered around him.

"Aw, are you ok?" one of them asked playing with his golden locks.

"What happened?" another asked leaning up against his chest.

"Does it hurt?" the last one asked feeling is abs.

"Ladies, ladies, I'm fine, now that you're here," Tidus said enjoying himself…a lot!

Wakka and Gippal both starred at him in awe, "How the hell does he do it!" Wakka asked.

"I dunno, but Wakka?"

"Ya?"

"Could you break my leg?"

"Hell no!"

"I want the hotties to like me too!"

"Shut up and lets show them what we can do!" Wakka said paddling to catch a wave. He did some tricks and then looked back to see if the "hotties" were looking at him. They weren't, they were to busy playing with Tidus. _"Damn it!" _Wakka thought as he joined Gippal.

"Hey Shuyin a look at your bro!" Gippal called. He didn't get a response. Wakka and Gippal both looked back to see Shuyin lying on his surf board and Lenne on top of him making out.

"Lucky son of a bitch, both of them!" Wakka said, "I'm heading in, I can't take this."

"Plus we have girlfriends!" Gippal said heading in with Wakka.

Both of them had water dripping off of them. They walked by, "Hey guys! Where you going?" Tidus asked before he started being kissed by the "hotties."

"We're going back to the house since you and your bro are too busy making out with girls there's not really much we can do really," Wakka answered Tidus' question.

"Oh, let me go back with you," Tidus said trying to get up.

"No, please don't leave us!" the "hotties" said in unison.

"I have to, plus I'm tired!" Tidus said getting help from his wet friends.

"Well, here are our numbers," the three girls gave them to him.

"Thanks," Tidus said putting them in his pocket.

"Bye," The girls giggled.

Tidus had his arms around Wakka and Gippal and they started back to the house, "You are so lucky! How the hell do you do it!" Gippal asked.

"I dunno, but three numbers in one day! Damn I'm good huh?" Tidus laughed.

"Hey T, can you break my leg?" Gippal asked.

"Why? You have a girlfriend!"

"Ya. But maybe she will do more stuff with me."

"Like she already doesn't, I've heard through the wall man," Tidus said looking at Gippal.

"Shut up!" Gippal said as he took Tidus' arm off his shoulder.

Wakka handed Tidus his crutches. They walked back into the house, Wakka went to his room and took a shower and so did Gippal. Tidus went to his room and took the phone numbers out of his pocket. He set them on his nightstand and took off his shirt. He rolled onto his side, so that he was facing the wall. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**& YUNA'S APARTMENT &**

Yuna, Rikku and Lulu all walked through their now empty apartment. They were sad yet happy now that they would have a bigger place and Rikku was really happy because she would actually get her own room. Week after week of sleeping on the pull out couch. Anyway they came to the family where the couch and TV were. They all sat down and enjoyed the last night they would be able to sit in that room and watch TV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm going to bed, I want to be ready for tomorrow," Yuna said leaving Lulu and Rikku.

"Night Yunie!" Rikku waved.

"Good night Yuna," Lulu yawned as she walked by Yuna and into her room.

Rikku pulled out her bed and turned the TV off. She got into bed and almost instantly went to sleep. Yuna went into her room and changed into her PJ's. She stumbled over to her bed and flopped onto it. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her into "la la land."

**& THE NEXT MORNING &**

Rikku and Yuna were still sleeping while Lulu prepared them breakfast. Lulu looked at the clock, 8:00. The movers would be arriving soon taking them to their new house on the beach.

**DING DONG…**

Lulu went to the door, it was the movers. She greeted them and let them in. She woke Rikku up, Rikku quickly got out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. She took a shower and got changed into her clothes. She brushed her hair and teeth and went into Yuna's room.

"YUNIE WAKE UP THE MOVERS ARE HERE!" Rikku screamed bouncing on Yuna's bed.

"Rikku, stop bouncing and let me get up!" Yuna shouted.

"Ok, but hurry up!" Rikku said running out of her room and joined Lulu watching the movers move their stuff into the moving truck. Rikku let little squeals out because so much excitement was building up in her. Anyway, Yuna staggered into the bathroom and took a nice long shower. She got out of the shower and brushed her hair and teeth. She walked out of the bathroom and it was already time to leave for the new house!

There was a beep from outside of the apartment. Yuna peered out of the window and saw that the moving truck was on the move and Rikku and Lulu were waiting for her in the car. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs and hopped into the car. They followed the large moving truck all the way till they saw the beach. When they got there all their mouths dropped.

"It…has…two floors!" Rikku asked looking at their rather large house.

"Ya," Yuna and Lulu answered her at the same time.

The girls ran into the house and claimed their rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The movers left leaving the girls to admire their huge walk-in closets and much bigger bedrooms. Not to mention they actually had an up and downstairs. They girls turned on their TV.

"You know the next thing we should get for this house?" Rikku said.

"What?" Yuna asked.

"A plasma flat screen 60' TV," Rikku said flipping through the channels.

"That sounds like a good idea," Yuna said.

"But do we have enough money?" Lulu asked.

"Oh…" Rikku said disappointed.

"I got the money!" Yuna said.

"No you don't!" Lulu assumed.

"Ya, I do. I've been saving up for years so we could by a house like this, and since we have a house he now have more than enough money for a TV," Yuna explained.

"Well then we'll buy it tomorrow! I can't stand watching TV on this stupid thing!" Rikku pointed to the small TV.

**DING DONG…**

"I'll get it!" Yuna said getting off the couch.

Yuna opened the door.

"WELCOME TO THE…" Tidus, Gippal, Wakka and Shuyin began to say.

Yuna's eyes grew wide, as did the boys, "YUNA!"

"Hiya!" Yuna waved, being joined by Lulu and Rikku.

* * *

Well there you have it! I hope yalls likes it! And don't forget to review _the purlpe button wants you to press it! (believe it...it's true!)

* * *

Thanks to all my awsome reviewers!_

Warui-Usagi, Fantesy Girls7, fanfiction addition fan, Sassy Sara, Hello-blondie, Cloud Love, shuga high obsessed, Lady Ari, Little Pyrefly, bluemoon fairy, bbychrangel, Seashell110, ROxOR, Geek4, Rikku's Twin, Color Me Black, XtremeskierrX, deedz


	10. Sorry

Hey Hey! I'm back with another chapter! This was just kind of a random chapter...yeah random. Anyway I gots some new reviewers! YAY! Oh! I can't wait until Sunday! My friend and I are going to go see The Black Eyed Peas and Pussycat Dolls in concert! YAY! I really can't wait! Ok well I'll let you read this random chapter! **R&R!**

**Disclaimer: **I don not own FFX, or Shake That by: Eminem.

* * *

Make a Wish

Chapter 10: Sorry

"What are you guys doing here?" Gippal asked walking through the door.

"Uh…we live here," Rikku responded stepping farther into the house as the boys entered.

"No fucking way!" Wakka said looking at Lulu.

Lulu nodded and went to go sit on the comfy couch. Wakka joined her and snuggled on the couch. Gippal took Rikku's hand and led her to the couch as well. Shuyin just walked over to the nearby chair and sat down. Yuna didn't even look at Tidus; she walked away and went upstairs to her room. Tidus scratched the back of his head and went to the bottom on the stairs.

"_Why did it have to be stairs?" _Tidus thought as he looked up the stairs. He slowly made his way up the stairs, one step at a time but he made it anyway. He shuffled down the hall to where Yuna had her music blasting. He stopped at her door and pressed his ear up against the it.

He could hear her singing in a sweet pleasurable voice that melted his soul away:

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can't hear you…_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_Never thought that I would wind up by myself_

_You got all my wild…_

_Imagination_

_But I hear, I am finding myself so lost_

_Everyday is a way, for me to turn back_

_All of the things I see_

_They are different from_

_What I had imagined they would be_

_Everything is different_

_Now I'm getting dizzy spells_

_It's real emotion_

_Shaking up the world_

_I'll never give it up_

_I don't ever want to lose, this far_

_No more than I can do but I am just too wrong_

_And in my heart I can hear you say_

_That I am not alone_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can't hear you…_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_Never got to look back_

_I'm already here_

_Cause you gave me faith_

_I'm on my own now_

_If anything happens unexpectedly_

_I know you are there_

_To come and save me_

_What do I do now?_

_What can I do now?_

_For the truth that you have made me see_

_All that I can do now_

_Is believe in what I feel_

_It's real emotion_

_Shaking up the world_

_I'll be forever blessed_

_For you to stand by me_

_Thank you for_

_So many things you tell me_

_That's why I am here_

_You gave me strength and now I know_

_That I am not alone_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can't hear you…_

_It's real emotion_

_Shaking up the world_

_You're always here with me_

_So deep in my heart_

_And I, am near_

_Besides you where you need me_

_Since I'm finally strong_

_Just close your eyes and you'll see me here_

'_Cause you are not alone_

_It's real emotion _

_Shaking up the world_

_I'll never give it up_

_I don't ever want to lose, this far_

_No more than I can do but I am just too wrong_

_And in my heart I can hear you say_

_That I am not alone_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can't hear you…_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can't hear you…_

_I can't hear you…_

The song ended, and so did Yuna's beautiful singing. Tidus pulled his ear away from the door and turned to see Shuyin standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Shuyin asked with an evil grin.

"Nothing," Tidus replied nervously.

"Sure," Shuyin said. Shuyin quickly grabbed Tidus' arm, opened the door to Yuna's room and threw him in closing the door behind his falling brother.

"Damn it Shuyin!" Tidus shouted. "Damn that hurt!"

Tidus looked around in his new surroundings. All he knew was that he defiantly wasn't in the hallway any more. He slowly turned his head to see Yuna standing in the middle of her room blushing.

"Um…I was…and Shuyin…I can…uh…sorry," Tidus nervously hesitated reaching for his crutches. He stood up and was fumbling every where. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to come in on you like this." Tidus started to blush furiously.

Yuna didn't say anything she went over to her desk and started to type up something.

"Listen about the…um…the trip, I was just pissed and you were the only one there that I could take my anger out on and I know I shouldn't have it was wrong of me and I'm very sorry," Tidus apologized.

Yuna kept on typing, "Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine you're forgiven."

"Cool, what are you typing?"

"Nothing."

"You're still mad!"

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"How can I prove to you that I'm not mad at you?"

Tidus made his way over to Yuna and made her stand up. He wrapped his arms around her tiny form and pulled her in, he quickly lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. Yuna's eyes grew very wide but then she slowly closed them and firmly pressed on his lips, kissing him back.

Tidus broke away and opened his eyes. Yuna opened hers and drowned in his ocean blue orbs. It seemed like everything around them had stopped and it was only those two in the whole world. They stayed like that for about two minutes.

**Knock…knock…**

Yuna came out of Tidus' embrace, "Come in!"

Rikku came waltzing in, "Am...I interrupting something?"

"No," Yuna said scratching the back of her head.

Tidus moved over to her radio and started to nervously fiddle with the dial.

Rikku looked at the two and backed out of the room. As Tidus was playing with the dial he hit a radio station that was playing his favorite song, he blasted the radio. Footsteps could be heard rushing up the stairs. Gippal came running in. Tidus and Gippal both started to rap:

_**Tidus: **Shady, Aftermath_

_There she goes shaking that ass on the floor_

_Bumpin and grindin that pole_

_The way she's grindin that pole_

_I think I'm losing control_

_Get buzzed, get drunk, get crunked, get fucked up_

_Hit the strip club don't forget once get your dick rubbed_

_Get fucked, get wasted, shit faceted_

_Pasted, blasted, puke drink up, get a new drink_

_Hit the bathroom sink,_

_Wipe your shoe clean, got a routine_

_Knowin still got a few chunks on your shoestring_

_Knowin I was dehydrated till the beat vibrated_

_I was revibed as soon as this B is gyrated_

_And hips and lick them lips and that was it_

_I had to get Gippal had sing some shit_

_**Gippal: **Two to the one from the one to the three_

_I like good pussy and I like good trees_

_Smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe_

_And I get more ass than a toilet seat_

_Three to the one from the one to the three_

_I met a bad bitch last night in the D_

_Let me tell you how I made her leave with me_

_Conversation and Hennessey_

_I've been to the muthafuckin mountain top_

_Heard muthafuckers talk, seen and dropped_

_If I ain't got a weapon I'ma pick up a rock_

_And when I bust yo ass I'ma continue to rock_

_Getcha ass of the wall with your two left feet_

_It's real easy just follow the beat_

_Don't let that fine girl pass you byye_

_Look real close cause strobe lights blind_

_We bout to have a party (turn the music up)_

_Let's get it started (Go head shake you butt)_

_I'm lookin for a girl with a body in a sexy strut_

_Wanna get it poppin baby step right up_

_Some girls they act retarded_

_Some girls are bout it bout it_

_I'm lookin for a girl that will do whatever the fuck_

_I say everyday she be given it up_

_**Tidus & Gippal: **Nowshake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_Ohh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_Come on, girl shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_**Tidus: **I'm a menace, a dentist, a oral hygentist_

_Open your mouth for about 4 or 5 minutes_

_Take a little bit of this fluoride switch_

_Swish but don't spit it, swallow and I'll finish_

_Yeah me and Gipp g-i double p_

_Looking for a couple bitches with some double d's_

_Pop a little champagne and a couple E's_

_Slip it in her bubbuly, we finna finna have a party_

_**Gippal: **We bout to have a party (turn the music up)_

_Let's get it started (Go head shake your butt)_

_I'm lookin for a girl I can fuck in my Hummer truck_

_Apple bottom jeans and a big ol butt_

_Some girls they act retarded_

_Some girls bout it bout it_

_I want a bitch that sit at the crib with no panties on_

_Knows that she can but she won't say no_

_Now look at this lady all in front of me, sexy as can be_

_Tonight I want a slut, will you be mine?_

_Heard you was freaky from a friend of mine_

_**Tidus: **Now I hope you don't get mad at me_

_But I told Gipp you was a freak_

_He said he wants a slut, hope you don't mind_

_I told him that you like it from behind_

_**Tidus & Gippal: **Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_C'mon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_Ohh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_C'mon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me_

_We bout' to have a party (turn the music up)_

_Let's get it started (go ahead shake that butt)_

_I'm lookin for a girl with a body in a sexy strut_

_Wanna get it poppin baby step right up_

_Some girls they act retarded_

_Some girls bout it bout it_

_I'm lookin for a girl that will do whatever the fuck_

_I say everyday she be givin it up_

_**Tidus: **There she goes, shaking that ass on the floor_

_Bumpin and grindin that pole_

_The way she's grindin that pole_

_I think I'm losing control_

_God, come one_

_**Gippal: **I ain't leavin' without you bitch!_

_Come here home with me!_

_**Tidus: **And my boy, and his boy, and his boy, and his girl_

_Haha, Gippal_

Rikku, Yuna, Lulu, Wakka and Shuyin all had their mouths dropped and they just stared at them.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you could rap!" Rikku squealed.

"Yep!" Gippal said hugging Rikku.

Gippal and Rikku walked out of the room and bounced down the stairs. Wakka and Lulu joined them followed by Shuyin.

"That was…I'm speechless!" Yuna said sitting down on her bed.

"Haha! Thought you might be!" Tidus chuckled sitting down next to her.

Tidus yawned and stretched his arms up, he slowly lowered them one to the bed the other on Yuna's shoulders. Yuna blushed as he rested his tan and muscular arm on her shoulders. Tidus let out a quiet sigh of relief. Tidus looked at Yuna and Yuna the same. They stared at each other for awhile.

"So, you still mad at me?" Tidus asked.

Yuna leaned in and pressed her pink lips onto his. She pulled away, "No."

Yuna stood up and walked out of the room. She went down stairs and into the kitchen, "Are you guys staying for dinner?"

"No!" Shuyin called.

"Ok!" Yuna called back.

Yuna continued to make Lulu, Rikku and herself dinner. Tidus finally came down after 10 minutes. He laid down on the floor on his back and watched TV.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuna was finally done about two hours later. She served the food, even for the boys. Rikku, Lulu, Gippal, Wakka, and Shuyin all gathered around the table. They started to dig in when Yuna realized that their was one plate that wasn't being eaten, "Where's Tidus?"

"He's on the floor," Shuyin said stuffing his face.

Yuna got up and walked over to the front of the couch, and there was Tidus; sprawled out on the floor snoozing. Yuna threw a pillow down at his face. Tidus jolted forward and looked behind him, Yuna smiled innocently and waved.

"Your dead!" Tidus said running (on crutches; Tidus is really talented!) after Yuna. Yuna screamed and ran, but Tidus was to quick and grabbed her by the waist, she started to laugh as he tickled her. When he was done they looked up and everyone was watching them.

"What!" Tidus shrugged staggering over to the table, Yuna right behind him. Tidus pulled Yuna's chair out and pushed her back in once she was settled. He then sat in his own seat and began to stuff his face. The others did so too, but they kept glancing at Tidus and Yuna.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well we better go, we have school tomorrow!" Shuyin said pulling Wakka, Gippal and Tidus out of the house.

"See yalls tomorrow!" the teen boys shouted from down the sidewalk.

"Bye!" the girls shouted back in harmony.

The girls closed the door and Rikku and Yuna went up to bed while Lulu stayed downstairs to clean up the dishes. Once she was done with the dishes she went up to her bedroom and slept peacefully.

**& TIDUS' HOUSE &**

The guys went into the house and went straight up to their bedrooms. They all went to sleep dreaming of their girls…even Tidus.

* * *

Well there ya go. Wans't it random? I thought it was...Anyway I'll update next Friday so keep on sending me awsome reviews!

* * *

All of my fabulous reviewers! 

Warui-Usagi, Toan, deedz, XtremeskierrX, Color Me Black, Rikku's Twin, Geek4, ROxOR, river13, Seashell110, bbychrangel, bluemoon fairy, Little Pyrefly, Lady Ari, shuga high obsessed, Cloud Love, Hello-blondie, Sassy Sara, fanfiction addition fan, Fantesy Girl7!


	11. Will You?

Hey! Sorry I didn't update on Friday or Saturday my computer wouldn't let me log in! So once again I'm very sorry. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I got some new reviewers...YAY! lol! **R&R!****

* * *

**

Make a Wish

Chapter 11: Will you?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Yuna reached over and slammed down on her noisy alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes and walked very slowly into the bathroom. She took a warm shower. Once she was done her shower she went over to the sink and brushed her hair and her teeth. Then she walked out of the bathroom a towel around her and picked out a red spaghetti strapped shirt that said 'HOTTIE' on it with flames in the back of it. The red 'HOTTIE' shirt stopped two inches above her belly button. Then she picked out a dark pair of jeans, and then she went to her walk-in closet and got her black knee high boots. She got dressed and went back into the bathroom and did her make-up. Yuna walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her white purse and went down stairs to join Lulu and Rikku for breakfast.

"Morning!" Yuna greeted cheerfully smiling.

"Good morning!" Lulu greeted back also smiling.

"Gooooood morning morning morning!" Rikku squealed.

"You sure are cheery this morning!" Yuna said sitting down next to Lulu. Yuna got herself a of bowl cereal, after she was done it was time to leave. The girls got in the car as Lulu took off for their first day of school since they had gotten back from Kilika.

**& TIDUS' HOUSE &**

Tidus was already dressed and ready to go, all he was waiting for was for everyone else to wake up which is a first for him.

"_How can I sleep! Especially after Yuna and I…damn she's a good kisser! Maybe I should surprise her today!" _Tidus thought as the guys started to come into the kitchen one by one all of them asking the same question, "Why are you up so early?"

Tidus had the same reply, "Waiting for you guys!"

Once they were all set they went to the car and Shuyin drove them off to school.

**& SCHOOL &**

The girls pulled into the parking lot of their school and got out. They headed into the school and to their lockers to chat and get ready for first period. Tidus, Gippal, Wakka and Shuyin pulled into the school parking lot and got out of the car. Shuyin was tackled by Lenne as he was closing the door, so Shuyin and Lenne walked into the school holding hands. Wakka, Gippal and Tidus went through the school doors and went to their lockers. They got what they needed and left for the girls' lockers.

When they got there Gippal, Rikku, Wakka and Lulu left Tidus and Yuna. But before Yuna could greet Tidus he pulled her in close and kissed her lips. When they broken Yuna blushed, "Well, hi to you too!"

"Yuna…" Tidus began. "I have a question."

"Ok…" Yuna said closing her locker slowly.

"Would…would you go out with me?" Tidus asked blushing and scratching the back of is head nervously.

"I-"

**RRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!**

"I got to go," Yuna said waving and walking towards home room. She started out with a walk but then she quickened her pace to a jog. Tidus just stared at her as she ran down the hall. He sighed and looked down at the ground walking to home room. He walked into the room and sat down next to Yuna.

(Notes will be in **bold **_italics_)

Tidus passed a piece of paper to Yuna. Yuna opened it and read: **_Will you?_**

Yuna wrote back and passed it to Tidus. Tidus read: **_Will I what?_**

Tidus wrote back and passed it to Yuna. Yuna read: **_Go out with me?_**

Yuna wrote back and passed it to Tidus. Tidus was about to read it but the teacher snatched it out of his hands, "What is this?"

"A note?" Tidus said being sarcastic.

The teacher opened the note and read it, "I would prefer you to keep your love life out of this classroom Mr. Tidus, and Ms. Yuna."

Yuna blushed and looked out the window. The teacher put the note in her desk and continued to talk.

"_I'm never going to be able to know what her answer is! I'm gonna have to find out by force," _Tidus thought as he slammed his fist to the desk.

"Mr. Tidus, what is the problem this time?" the teacher asked turning around from her teaching.

"There was a…bug and I…uh…squashed it," Tidus lied.

The class giggled.

"Next time be a little quieter," the teacher said going back to teach.

**RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!**

Tidus rushed out of the room and down the hall. Yuna raised and eye brow and calmly walked down the hallway in search for Tidus. She walked by a closet but was quickly pulled in.

"AH-"

"Shh…" Tidus hushed putting his hand over her mouth.

"What?" Yuna asked, her nerves still trying to calm down.

"Will you go out with me?" Tidus interrogated.

"S-" Yuna began to say but couldn't when the janitor opened the door and shouted at them to get out of his closet. Tidus and Yuna rushed out of the closet.

**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!**

"Shit!" Tidus and Yuna shouted at the same time making a mad dash to their next period. They walked into the room, luckily for them the teacher wasn't there. They took the only seats left and waited for the teacher to enter the room. The rest of the day was a massive blur of trying to get an answer out of Yuna and always being interrupted.

School was let out and everyone got into their cars and drove off to go home.

**& YUNA'S HOUSE &**

The girls walked into the house. Yuna went up to her room and threw her bag on the floor while plopping onto her bed, _"What a day…"_ Yuna thought as the door bell rung. Yuna heard the door open and then close. Slow footsteps marched up the stairs into Yuna's room.

"Tidus?" Yuna said surprised.

Before Tidus closed the door and yelled, "EVERYONE LEAVE YUNA AND I ALONE FOR 1 MINUTE!"

He closed the door and he walked over to Yuna's bed and sat down, "Yuna, before we are interrupted. Will you go out with me?"

Yuna looked at Tidus and smiled, "Of course."

Tidus jumped up and brought Yuna into his comfy embrace; he lowered his head and kissed Yuna. "I think I just made someone's day," Yuna giggled.

Tidus laughed and hugged his girlfriend. Yuna snuggled into his muscular chest enjoying his presence. They stayed like that until Rikku called from the other side of the door.

"What Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"Can I come in?" Rikku questioned.

"I'm sure you can," Yuna replied sarcastically.

Rikku busted through the door, "TIDUS AND YUNA SITTING IN A TREE F-U-C-K-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES-"

"RIKKU SHUT UP!" Tidus and Yuna shouted simultaneously.

"Hehe…sorry," Rikku giggled leaving the room.

Both Yuna and Tidus rolled their eyes at her childish song.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tidus went home and got his homework. He went back over to Yuna's and Tidus and Yuna "studied" together and did their "homework." Once they had finished they crawled into Yuna's bed and started to make out. Yuna looked up and over to her clock, "Shit! Tidus it's 3:00 in the morning!"

"So…"

"So, we have school tomorrow!"

"So…"

"Your impossible."

"No I'm not! I'm just tired."

"You wanna crash here?"

"Why not."

Yuna smiled and rolled over.

"Don't worry I won't try anything sneaky…Unless you _want _me too…"

"Don't worry I'll let you know."

Tidus wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist and fell asleep.

**& THE NEXT MORNING &**

Tidus opened his eyes, Yuna was still asleep. He slowly unwrapped his arms and got out of bed. He glanced over at the clock, _"1:26, well I guess we won't be going to school today!"_ Tidus thought rather quite happily. He strolled downstairs with his shirt still off, and into the kitchen. He looked in the refrigerator for something to make Yuna for breakfast, but he didn't find anything. He looked in the cabinets but all he could find breakfast related was a box of cereal; Tidus shrugged and poured two bowls of cereal. He got the milk out and poured milk into his bowl of cereal.

He ate his breakfast and turned his head to see that a sleepy Yuna was staggering down the stairs.

"Morning babe," Tidus said walking over to the sink and putting his empty bowl in it.

"Morning boo," Yuna yawned sitting down at the table while Tidus poured the milk into her bowl of cereal. Tidus set the bowl in front of Yuna. Yuna picked up her spoon and ate the cereal.

"Tidus, what time is it?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do, I don't want to be late for school."

"We already missed school, its 1:40."

"Oh well! Nothing we can really do about it huh?"

"No I guess not, but aren't you gonna like flip out?"

"No, its just school."

"True."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuna had finished her cereal and Tidus put it in the sink. They went back upstairs into Yuna's room and laid back down on her bed.

"I'm still tired," Yuna yawned.

"I'm not really all that tired, surprisingly," Tidus said staring at Yuna. Yuna's eyes slowly started to close. Tidus propped himself up with his arms and leaned over Yuna and kissed her.

"Wake me up when everyone gets here kay?" Yuna whispered.

"Sure thing," Tidus said getting out of bed.

He put his white Tall Tee back on and went downstairs to watch some TV. He tuned the TV on and watched MTV. _"How many weeks has it been since I've had this stupid cast on? 1…2…3! I CAN FINALLY GET RID OF THE STUPID CRUTCHES AND THIS STUPID ASS CAST! YES!"_

Tidus stood up and got his crutches and headed for the door. He opened the door but stopped, he had almost forgotten that Yuna told him to wake her up when everyone got home. Tidus closed the door and sat back down on the couch, and turned on the TV once again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gippal, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Shuyin, and Lenne walked through the door chatting. Tidus stood up and grabbed his crutches.

"So, why weren't you in school today T?" Shuyin asked with a smirked.

"I slept in," Tidus said making his way up the stairs.

"Huh, sure, you was probably having sex last night with Yuna huh?" Shuyin said raising both his eye brows.

"No, I'm not like you," Tidus said at the top of the stairs.

"Well you never came home last night," Shuyin said.

"I lost track of time!" Tidus said angrily.

Tidus quickly made his way to Yuna's room so he couldn't hear his brother. He walked in and crawled into bed, "Yuna…babe everyone's back."

"Really?" Yuna asked groggily.

"Yeah, but you don't have to get up, but I'm going to the hospital to get this stupid cast off," Tidus said getting back out of bed.

"Well, I wanna go!" Yuna said swiftly getting out of bed, "Just give me a second to change and I'll drive you there."

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"Kay."

Tidus went out of the room and downstairs and waited for Yuna. Yuna was downstairs in a matter of minutes. She was wearing a brown shirt, a pair of jeans, and brown sandals.

"Lets go!"

"Where yall going?" Wakka asked.

"Hospital," Tidus replied.

"Why?" Lulu asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"Just to get Tidus' cast off," Yuna said opening the door for Tidus.

Tidus went through the door followed by Yuna who closed the door behind her. Yuna helped Tidus down the stairs and into her car. They drove off. Yuna had her radio on and her favorite song came on, "What's left of me" by Nick Lachey.

"OH MY GOD!" Yuna screamed.

"What!" Tidus asked startled by Yuna's sudden out burst.

"I love this song!" Yuna said pumping up the volume.

Yuna started to sing:

_Watch my life,_

_Pass me by,_

_In the review mirror,_

_Pictures frozen in time,_

_Are becoming clearer,_

_I don't wanna waste another day,_

_Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes,_

_Yeah…_

_Chorus_

_Cause I want you,_

_And I feel you,_

_Driving underneath my skin,_

_Like a hunger,_

_Like a burning,_

_To find a place I've never been,_

_Now I'm broken,_

_And I'm faded,_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be:_

_But you can have what's left of me._

_I've been dying inside,_

_Little by little,_

_No where to go,_

_But going out of my mind,_

_In endless circles,_

_Running from my self until,_

_You gave me a reason for standing still._

_Chorus_

_Cause I want you,_

_And I feel you,_

_Driving underneath my skin,_

_Like a hunger,_

_Like a burning,_

_To find a place I've never been,_

_Now I'm broken,_

_And I'm faded,_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be:_

_But you can have what's left of me._

_It's falling faster,_

_Barely breathing,_

_Giving me something,_

_To believe in,_

_Tell me: It's all in my head,_

_Take what's left,_

_Of this man,_

_Make me whole,_

_Once again._

_Chorus_

_Cause I want you,_

_And I feel you,_

_Driving underneath my skin,_

_Like a hunger,_

_Like a burning,_

_To find a place I've never been,_

_Now I'm broken,_

_And I'm faded,_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be:_

_But you can have what's left of me._

_I've been dying inside you see,_

_I'm going out of my mind,_

_Out of my mind,_

_I'm just running in circles all the time,_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left of me?_

_Running in circles all the time,_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left of me?_

The song stopped and Yuna lowered the volume.

"I absolutely LOVE your voice!" Tidus said looking at Yuna, "Have you ever written a song?"

"Actually…I am," Yuna sighed.

"Really? What's it called?"

"1000 Words, that's what I was typing up when I was still mad at you."

"Well, let me here it!"

"But…it's not finished."

"Well, when it is I wanna hear it."

"You'll be the first one!"

They pulled into the hospital parking lot. Yuna parked the car and helped Tidus out of the car and into the hospital. Tidus sat down in a chair in the waiting room while Yuna went to the counter. After Yuna was done she sat down next to Tidus. Some time past the nurse finally called them back. She put Yuna and Tidus in an examining room to wait for the doctor.

The doctor strolled in, "Hello, I'm Dr. McNeely."

"Yuna."

"Tidus."

"So, how did you break your leg?" Dr. McNeely asked Tidus.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Tidus sighed shaking his head back and forth.

"Ok, you ready to get out of that cast?" Dr. McNeely questioned.

"Hell ya!" Tidus said happily.

"Alright lets get it off," Dr. McNeely said walking over to the closet to get the stuff she needed.

Dr. McNeely took all the stuff she needed and got right to work. It took her 5 minutes to get the cast off. She took the cast and went out of the room.

"Man it feels good to have that piece of shit off my leg!"

"Well don't get to comfortable, you still have to wear an air cast for another two weeks."

"Well, at least I don't need crutches, I can actually walk with an air cast on."

"True but you still need to be careful."

"Kay."

Dr. McNeely got the air cast out of the closet and put it on Tidus' leg. Dr. McNeely and Yuna helped Tidus off the examining bed. Tidus wobbled a little but found his balance.

"It feels weird."

"You just have to get use to it, would please walk for me."

Tidus took his time walking still trying to keep his balance. After the 10th time he finally got the walking down. The doctor led Yuna and Tidus back out to the waiting room.

"Well, I'll see you in 2 weeks, Tidus," Dr. McNeely said waving good bye.

"See ya!" Tidus called as he was walking out the door.

Tidus and Yuna got back into the car and drove back to the house.

* * *

Well there you have it another chapter! Tell me if you liked it! Ok well I'll see yalls later I have to go work on a research project...

* * *

All of my awsome reviewers! 

Warui-Usagi, Fantesy Girl7, fanfiction addition fan, Sassy Sara, Hello-blondie, Cloud Love, shuga high obsessed, Lady Ari, Little Pyrefly, blumoon fairy, bbchrangel, Seashell110, river13, ROxOR, Geek4, Rikku's Twin, Color Me Black, XtremeskirrX, deedz, Toan, x, chulavivi!


	12. A Party and a New Family Member

Hey! I'm back with another chapter I'm glad yall liked the other chapter! I'm gonna shut up and let yall read this chapter...Remember to **R&R!

* * *

**

Make a Wish

Chapter 12: A Party and a New Family Member

Tidus and Yuna strolled into the house in a very calm manner, but were attacked by their friends, "WE HAVE AN I DEA!" they all shouted at Tidus and Yuna.

"Ok, well what is it?" Tidus asked.

"WE GONNA HAVE A PARTAY!" Gippal, Rikku, Lulu and Wakka shouted in unison.

"Alright!" Yuna squealed bouncing up and down.

"But why are we gonna have a party?" Tidus asked.

"Why else? Get drunk, be horny, and to just have fun," Gippal said.

"Yunie and I will invite the people!" Rikku screamed grabbing a hold of Yuna and yanking her up the stairs into Rikku's animated room.

"Wakka and I will get the decorations," Lulu said get her purse and her car keys. Wakka and Lulu walked out the door and strolled over to Lulu's car and hopped in. They backed out of the driveway and down the street heading towards the little town.

"Well I guess that leaves us to the..." Tidus said looking over at Gippal and smiling.

"FOOD AND BEER!" Gippal and Tidus shouted together. They gave each other a high five, grabbed the keys to the car and headed out the door and headed for the grocery store and the liquor store.

Yuna and Rikku called everyone they knew. By the time they were done calling people everyone started to set up for the party.

"Damn how many beers did you get?" Yuna asked looking at their kitchen that was now covered in a thick layer of full beer bottles.

"Well let's see, we got 50 six packs which means we have…" Tidus said scratching his chin.

"300 beers," Lulu said slowly.

"Oops, I guess we went a little overboard," Gippal chuckled.

"A little!" Yuna giggled.

"Well don't forget about the shot bottles we got," Tidus chimed in.

"Oh ya! I almost forgot about that!" Gippal said trying to find the shot bottles, "Where did I put them?"

"Well we have over 100 people coming to the party," Rikku informed.

"Damn, really?" Wakka asked.

"Shuyin and Lenne coming?" Tidus asked.

"Of course!" Yuna said, "We couldn't forget about your brother and his girlfriend!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was almost time for the party to begin and all the decorations were up the shots and beers were set on a table. All that was left was to get ready. Rikku wore a yellow bikini top and a very short jean mini skirt. She didn't wear any shoes (the party is at their house!). Rikku finished putting on the finishing touches to her make-up (eyeliner, lip gloss…you get the idea) when the door bell rung. Rikku sprung up and darted to the door.

It was the boys! They came in and waited for Yuna and Lulu to come down. When Gippal first saw Rikku he whistled. Rikku smiled and kissed his lips. They walked over to the nearby chair and started to make out.

Lulu wore dark blue jeans with brown sandals. Her shirt was brown with the words "Save Water Drink Beer" in light blue letters plastered across her large breasts. Her make up was a little mascara with brown eye shadow some eyeliner and a tiny bit of blush. She walked down the stairs and hopped into Wakka's lap. Wakka's eye immediately went to Lulu's breasts. He laughed.

Yuna wore a light pink tube top that stopped just above her belly button; the tube top had a slit in it that stopped in the middle of the tube top, revealing a little bit of her breasts. She wore dark blue jean short shorts and black 5 inch ankle strap pumps. She had on eyeliner with light pink eye shadow and mascara. She wore a little bit of blush and lip gloss. She walked down the stairs. Tidus stood up and walked over to Yuna.

"You look…uh," Tidus didn't know what to say.

"Thanks!" Yuna said smiling.

**Ding Dong…**

And the party started. Lulu got up off of Wakka's lap and answered the door letting in a very large group of people in. Yuna walked over to the stereo and blared the music so that the whole house shook. Tidus went over to the beer and grabbed six…just to start him off. Gippal, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, and Yuna followed Tidus and grabbed six or more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone had arrived and were scattered all over the house, some downstairs grinding with people they didn't even know or upstairs puking or having sex. Yuna was grinding Tidus along side of Rikku and Gippal to "Pon de Replay" by Rihanna. Tidus had a beer in one hand and a shot in the other. Yuna grabbed his shot and chugged it.

"Hey!" Tidus said.

Tidus stopped dancing and went back to the beer and shot table. Yuna kept on dancing she even got on their coffee table and started to dance. She even pulled a boy up on the table with her and held his head to her breasts. And she continued to dance. The guy that had his face implanted to Yuna's breasts also had one of his hands squeezing her ass and the other hand was squeezing her breast. Yuna grabbed the guy by his hair and pulled his head up so that it was leveled to hers. She put one hand behind the guys head and pushed his lips to hers. They made out until the song ended when the table gave out under their weight.

They fell to the floor but got up laughing their heads off, "Damn I need another drink," Yuna mumbled to herself. She walked back to the beer and shot table. She took a shot and then got a beer and chugged it down in 2 seconds. Seymour approached Yuna and pulled her into a corner. He starred at her when Yuna put both of her hands behind his head and thrust his lips to hers. They made out and didn't stop. Their tongues danced together and they fell to the floor and rolled on the floor making out.

Rikku and Gippal walked by and looked to see that Gippal immediately took Seymour by the hair and threw him off of Yuna. Yuna opened her eyes, it was very blurry, and so she stood up and started to make out with Gippal. Rikku's mouth dropped and bitch slapped Yuna.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU EVER MAKE OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN AND YOU WON'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN!" Rikku screamed punching and slapping Yuna. Gippal pulled Rikku off of Yuna and dragged her away. Yuna wiped the blood from her mouth and walked over to the beer and shot table.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was now a little after 3 in the morning. The party had died down and only 1 passed out person was left. Yuna went over to the guy and woke him up and sent him on his way home.

"Thatwasonehellofaparty!" Yuna said her words slurred.

Gippal and Rikku were sleeping on the couch and Wakka and Lulu were upstairs in Lulu's bed and Lenne and Shuyin were on the floor. _"I wonder where Tidus went to," _Yuna thought as she wobbled up the stairs. She still held a bottle of beer in her hands when she opened the door to her room. Yuna turned on the light and turned to face her bed. There were two lumps in her bed.

"Okguystimetogohome," Yuna yawned pulling the covers down. Yuna's eyes filled up with tears that spilled over and were now streaming down her cheeks along with her mascara and her eyeliner. In her bed were Tidus and Dona, both naked. "Tidus!" Yuna called to him shaking him aggressively, but he was out cold. Yuna ran out of her bed room down the stairs and outside. As she made her way down the stairs that were outside she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Damn fucking stairs!" Yuna cried throwing her beer bottle at the stairs. He pumps her scuffed from the fall, but Yuna crawled over into the bushes and threw up. She let out a loud agonizing moan, she cried and she grabbed her stomach. Her stomach hurt from crying and from throwing up. She threw up at least 12 more times and then passed out behind the bushes.

**& THE NEXT MORNING &**

Lulu, Rikku and Lenne were in the kitchen setting out glasses of water and aspirin for when the boys woke up. They had already taken theirs and had started to cook a large breakfast. Wakka stumbled down the stairs and took his aspirin. He sat down at the counter and put his head down. Shuyin was the next one to get up and take his aspirin. He joined Wakka but he put a cold compress on his head. And then Gippal, he wobbled his way over and took his aspirin.

"Hey Gippal do you remember anything that happened last night?" Rikku interrogated.

"No, not really, all I remember is going to the beer and shots table a lot," Gippal said wincing from his headache.

"So you don't remember that Yuna made out with you?" Rikku asked.

"She did!" Gippal, Lulu, Wakka, Lenne and Shuyin asked in unison.

Rikku nodded, "Has anyone seen her and Tidus?"

"Nope," Wakka said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tidus slowly opened his eyes and rolled over wincing from the pain he was now feeling. He looked down at himself and noticed he was naked, _"Ok…I guess Yuna and me…"_ He rolled over facing the person that was sleeping next to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone from downstairs rushed up the stairs and into Yuna's room. Tidus had a sheet around him and he was across the room.

"What!" Gippal asked.

Tidus just pointed to the bed, "Why the hell did you scream?" a naked Dona asked sitting up, "Ah!" She quickly got the cover and covered herself up.

"We'll leave you two alone," Rikku said as they all backed out of the room.

"Well, we had fun last night didn't we?" Dona asked Tidus.

"Hell no! If I was with you there is no way in hell I was having fun."

"You looked like you were having fun."

"Where's Yuna?"

"Beats me."

"Get out!"

"Well then give me my clothes."

"Here," Tidus said tossing Dona her clothes.

Dona got dressed and left. Tidus put on his boxers and his baggy jeans and went downstairs. He took his aspirin, "Has anyone seen Yuna?"

"No," Gippal said.

Tidus walked out of the house and stood at the top of the stairs and looked down. There were tiny pieces of glass everywhere. He picked up a piece and examined it, _"Yuna must have been here, I hope she didn't see Dona and me."_

He walked down the stairs and looked left and right to see if he could see if Yuna was lying in the grass, but he didn't see her. So he walked over to the bushes, he crouched down and saw Yuna's hand, "Yuna!"

Tidus pulled her out from the bushes, "Yuna…" He shook her gently, but she didn't wake up so he picked her up and took her into the house.

"What was she doing outside?" Lulu asked. Tidus didn't answer he kept on walking up the stairs and put her in her bed. He took off her pumps and covered her up. He went into the bathroom and got a wash cloth and wiped off Yuna's smudged make up. He got a chair and sat down next to her bed and watched over her intently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuna opened her eyes and heard tiny snores in her left ear. She slowly turned her head and saw Tidus. A sad face came across Yuna's face as she got up quietly from her bed. She tip toed into the bathroom and got a huge cup of ice cold water. She took this cup of ice cold water out to her room and slowly poured it over Tidus' head. Tidus instantly sat up in his chair and looked at the person who made him feel this coldness. He saw that it was Yuna looking down at the ground.

"Yuna, are you okay?" Tidus asked standing up and taking her into his embrace. She shoved him away abruptly. Tidus looked at her with confusion.

"Get out," Yuna mumbled.

"What?" Tidus asked walking closer to Yuna.

"GET OUT!" Yuna screamed at the top of her lungs, as she pointed towards her door.

Tidus hung his head and did as she said, not wanting to upset her further.

"Oh, by the way Tidus," Yuna said to him as he stopped in her doorway, "We're over!"

"Yuna…" Tidus said feeling his heart being ripped out.

"Go!" Yuna demanded.

Tidus left walking down the stairs pass the gang and out the door.

"I'm gonna go follow him," Shuyin said getting up from the counter and following his brother.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go talk to Yuna," Lulu said as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She came to Yuna's door and walked in, "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Ok, well last night I come up here to go to sleep right?" Yuna began to cry.

"Right…" Lulu agreed.

"And Dona and Tidus were in my bed…naked!" Yuna said through her weeping, "And then I wake up and he expects me to forgive just like that! He's out of his fucking mind! And on top of all that I have a serious headache!"

"Well, how bout you come down stairs and get some aspirin and have some breakfast," Lulu said trying to calm down her very upset friend.

Lulu held out her hand and Yuna took it. Lulu led Yuna down to the kitchen and set her at the counter. Lulu got Yuna's aspirin first and a glass of water. She set it in front of her and got a bowl out for Yuna's cereal. Yuna took her aspirin and then ate her breakfast once Lulu set it in front of her.

When Yuna was all done she silently went up to her room and starred at her bed. Anger and hate boiling up in her until she burst. She screamed as she jumped on her bed and started to rip her sheets off the bed. The pillow case and the covers. Anything that was on the bed was ripped. Yuna's rage finally calmed down once she collapsed and sobbed into her pillow. Pieces of sheets, covers, and pillow case could be found all over Yuna's now messy room.

Rikku walked by and then backed up, "Whoa! What happened in here?"

Yuna didn't say anything but she continued to sob uncontrollably into her pillow. Rikku walked over to Yuna and sat on the edge of her bed and cradled her heart broken cousin in her arms.

"Shh…Yunie, it's gonna be ok, you'll see," Rikku said trying to make Yuna stop her hysterical weeping. "How about I take you out for some ice cream tonight? Would you like that?"

Yuna nodded and closed her eyes, hoping that the pain she was feeling would dissolve. After about 30 minutes of cradling and rocking back and forth Yuna fell asleep in her cousins comforting arms. Lulu stood in the doorway, "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's asleep," Rikku whispered as she set Yuna's head on the fluffy pillow.

"What happened to her room?" Lulu asked looking at the mess Yuna made.

"I have no clue!" Rikku said walking out the door of Yuna's room.

Lulu and Rikku closed the door and left Yuna to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuna was woken up from the doorbell ringing. She sat up and looked at the clock, _"I've been asleep for 5 hours?"_

She rubbed her eyes and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She stretched out her arms and yawned. Rikku came up into Yuna's room, "Yuna…there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" Yuna groggily asked.

"…Tidus" Rikku whispered.

"Well…tell him to leave! I really don't want to see him right now," Yuna said looking at the floor.

"…" Rikku left and went back downstairs to handle the problem. "She doesn't want to see you right now." Rikku pushed Tidus out the door, "Sorry!" She closed the door and locked it so that he couldn't come in.

Tidus looked up at the house and hung his head low as he walked home. He opened up the door and walked into the family room where Shuyin, Wakka, Gippal and Lenne were sitting watching TV.

"Hey! T, so how'd it go?" Gippal asked, as everyone looked at him. Tidus still looking at the ground he solemnly shook his head and went up to his room.

"Do you think someone should go talk to him?" Lenne asked looking at Shuyin. Shuyin looked ay Lenne and then at Wakka and Gippal who were looking at him.

"Why me!" Shuyin asked.

"Cause you're his brother," Wakka said turning back to watch the TV.

_Sigh…_Shuyin stood up and headed up the stairs. He knocked on Tidus' door, "Hey T, can I come in?"

He didn't get an answer so he invited himself in and sat on Tidus bed next to Tidus who had his head bowed looking at the ground.

"Shuyin, what am I going to do?" Tidus asked looking at Shuyin with sad eyes.

"You should buy her something, woman love getting stuff," Shuyin said putting his arm around Tidus' shoulders.

"What should I buy her?" Tidus asked.

"Jewelry, nice jewelry, or something cute. You know something that will make her go 'Aww!'" Shuyin said getting up and heading for the door.

Tidus smiled and looked at Shuyin, "I know exactly what I'm gonna get her thanks bro!" Tidus got up and rushed downstairs and got into his car.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Tidus came home it was late, "Where have you been!" Shuyin asked.

"Look!" Tidus said holding a cute Yellow Lab in his hand.

"You got Yuna a dog?" Shuyin asked looking straight into the puppy's cute chubby face. "Aww! Let me hold it!"

"Do you think she'll like it?" Tidus asked handing the Yellow Lab to his brother.

As soon as Shuyin held it a yellow wet stain formed on his white shirt. Shuyin looked down and scowled at his brother, in a sarcastic tone he replied, "She'll love it."

Tidus burst out in hysterical laughter. He collapsed to the floor holding his stomach as he kept looking up at Shuyin's shirt and laughing harder. Gippal and Wakka came down and saw Tidus, "What the hell's his problem?"

"I HAVE PISS ON MY SHIRT!" Shuyin yelled turning around to face them while holding the dog.

"Who's…dog?" Gippal asked trying his hardest not to laugh. Wakka's face turned cherry red until he couldn't hold it in much longer and joined Tidus on the floor. Gippal held a hand tight to his mouth trying to keep his laughter in but failed…miserably. Gippal, too, joined his pals on the ground rolling around and grabbing onto his stomach.

Lenne, who was trying to sleep in Shuyin's room, came out. Lenne walked over and stood next to Shuyin, "What are they laughing at?" Shuyin looked at Lenne and pointed to his yellow stained white T-shirt.

"Oh," Lenne said as she took the dog and set it down on the ground and took Shuyin into the room and helped his clean it off of his shirt. Tidus, Wakka and Gippal finally gained control of themselves after about a 40 minute laughing spree. Tidus picked the dog up and took it to his room, along with the bed and everything else he bought for the puppy.

He set the puppy on his bed and took off his black Tall Tee, and his baggy jeans leaving only his boxers. He put the puppy's bed on the floor and put the puppy in it, "Time for bed, kay?" The puppy gave a little bark and snuggled into his comfy bed. "Good boy!" Tidus praised the puppy as he closed his bedroom door and climbed into his own bed falling fast asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tidus sleeping hand hung over the side of his bed. The cute little floppy eared puppy prances over to his hand and starts licking it with its tiny tongue. Tidus opened his eyes and looked down, "Morning little man!" The puppy gave a friendly bark and started to wag its modest tail and pranced over to his door and scratched at it. Tidus got up out of bed and put on a baggy pair of jeans and his white Tall Tee with his white Etnies.

Tidus got the puppy's blue collar and his leash. Tidus put the blue collar on and clicked the leash through the tiny silver loop on the puppy's collar. The puppy and Tidus went down stairs and outside. The puppy did his thing and went back inside. Tidus put down the two dog dishes that he got and put some Puppy Chow in one of the bowls while he filled the other bowl with water. He set the bowls down and watched as the puppy ate and drank, "I wonder what Yuna will name you."

Tidus got himself some breakfast and ate his as fast as he could so that he could take the puppy over to Yuna. Once he finished his breakfast he put it in the sink and emptied he bowls and put them in a bag along with some puppy toys and the puppy's bed. He got the bag of Puppy Chow and closed the hole in the bag with some tape. He hooked the leash onto the puppy's collar. He knocked on Gippal's door. Gippal staggered to the door and answered it, "What?"

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"I need to take the dog to Yuna, I can't carry everything."

"Sure."

"Here carry the Puppy Chow."

Gippal picked up the bag of Puppy Chow and followed Tidus, who carried the bag and held the leash for the puppy. They reached Yuna's house, and Gippal set the Puppy Chow on the porch.

"Hey where you going?"

"I'm going back to bed, I don't want Rikku to see me like this anyway," Gippal pointed to his white muscle shirt that he usually slept in and his black boxers.

Tidus took in a deep breath as he set the bag down and pushed the door bell. Lulu came to the door, "Hey Tid- Aww! Who's dog?"

"It's a gift; do you have any red bows I could use?"

"Yeah come in," Lulu said getting the Puppy Chow and the bag. She set it inside the house and closed the door behind Tidus. She went over to the closet and got a red bow. "Here you go!" Lulu said handing Tidus the red bow.

"Thanks," Tidus said as he took the bow. He took off the leash and then put the bow on the puppy. Tidus picked the puppy up and took it upstairs.

"Tidus!" Lulu called to him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Yuna is still asleep, just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks."

Tidus opened up Yuna's door. He set the puppy on her bed and let it crawl up to Yuna's face. Tidus stood at the end of her bed and watched as the puppy licked Yuna's face. Yuna opened her eyes and quickly sat up looking at the puppy, "Aww!"

Yuna picked up the puppy and cradled it in her arms. She looked up from the puppy and noticed Tidus.

"Yuna…I'm sorry."

"Is this puppy for me?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks!"

"Do you forgive me?"

"…Yeah."

Tidus walked over to Yuna and sat on her bed, "Are you sure?"

Yuna kissed Tidus on the lips, "Yes."

"Well what are you gonna name it?"

"Luke, it can kind of be…our little baby huh?" Yuna said smiling.

"Yeah," Tidus said as he smiled at Luke and then to Yuna.

* * *

Now...what did you think of that chapter? Huh? Just send me a review and tell me! Ok well I'll see yalls next Friday with another chapter! Peace!

* * *

All of my phenomenal reviewers! 

Fantesy Girl7, fanfiction addition fan, Sassy Sara, Hello-blondie, Rikku's Twin, Cloud Love, Warui-Usagi, shuga high obsessed, Lady Ari, Little Pyrefly, bluemoon fairy, bbychrangel, Seashell110, river13, ROxOR, Geek4, Color Me Black, XtremeskierrX, deedz, Toan, x, chulavivi!


	13. FIRE!

Hey! I'm back with another chapter! GO ME! Hehe! Anyway I'm glad to say that I got some new reviewers yay! So **R&R!**

Just so you know this chapter is based off of true story. I thought it would be a nice thing to do for him... R.I.P Luke we love and miss you! **

* * *

**

Make a Wish

Chapter 13: FIRE!

**& SCHOOL &**

Yuna was casually getting her books for her next class when Tidus runs up behind her and turns her around, presses her against her locker and romantically started kissing her. They broke apart, Yuna taken back by Tidus' sexy behavior. (Although she did like it!)

"What was that for?" Yuna asked.

"I dunno, I had a lot of energy…I needed to let it all out," Tidus sighed.

"You got anymore?" Yuna asked grabbing Tidus by his collar and pulling him into her kissing his tender lips.

"Ok you two love birds, yall need to get to class," Gippal said with Rikku in hand. Tidus took Yuna's hand and carried her books to their next class. They entered the room and sat down in their usual desks. Tidus ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and wrote:

"**_How's are baby doing?" _**He passed it to Yuna. Yuna read it and replied:

"**_What baby?" _**Yuna passed it to Tidus. Tidus read it and replied:

"**_Luke…"_** Tidus passed it back to Yuna. Yuna read it and giggled to herself and replied:

"**_He's fine I left him enough food and water to last him and some newspapers so that he could do his thing," _**Yuna passed it to Tidus. Tidus read it and nodded. The teacher walked in so Tidus crumpled up the note and threw it underneath someone else's desk.

The teacher blabbed on. Every time the teacher would turn aroundTidus would make weird faces at the teacher, making Yuna giggle. The teacher would turn around, and Yuna would instantly stop laughing and sit up straight as if she wasn't laughing in the first place. Tidus would just stare blankly at the teacher, the teacher shrugged and continued.

**RRRIIINNNGGG!**

Tidus and Yuna ran out of the classroom and into the hallway. Finally Yuna could let out her laughter, and so she did. Her laugh echoed all the way down the halls. Tidus laughed with her as they walked to their lockers.

"Tidus…that was just too funny," Yuna said catching her breathe.

"I didn't think you would find that that funny," Tidus said opening his locker.

"I guess I'm just hyper huh?" Yuna said putting away the books she didn't need and getting the ones she did.

"You should save some of that energy for tonight," Tidus said raising both of his eyebrows up and down.

Yuna playfully hit Tidus on the arm, "You're so naughty!"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Tidus said facing Yuna.

"What?" Yuna asked curiously.

Tidus got on one knee and asked, "Will you go out with me…again?"

"Oh my God, Tidus I thought you were gonna propose to me!" Yuna said trying to calm her nerves down.

"Will you?"

"We were never over!"

"That's not what you said."

"I never said we were over!"

"Yeah…you did."

"When?"

"The morning…well afternoon after the party…remember when you poured that really cold water over my head?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that! Well in that case, I would love to go out with you…again, hehe!"

"Good, now lets get to class."

Yuna put her hand into Tidus' huge hand as he led her down the hall to the next class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tidus and Yuna had finished their morning classes and headed for the cafeteria. Yuna sat outside with Tidus in the grass and they talked. Dona approached them a sad look on her face.

"Tidus…" Dona said in a whisper.

"What the hell do you want you little whore!" Tidus asked, just by looking at her pissed him off.

"I…have to tell you something…" Dona said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Why don't you go fuck your father and just leave Yuna and me alone!" Tidus said standing up and grabbing Yuna's hand leading her away from an upset Dona.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

School had let out and Tidus and Yuna were waiting by their cars for their friends. Yuna unlocked her car and glanced over at Tidus. Yuna looked from Tidus to the car, Tidus, car, Tidus, car. Tidus finally caught on and smiled. Yuna opened one door and Tidus the other. They both got into the back of the car and started to make out. Rikku, Gippal, Lulu, Wakka, Shuyin and Lenne all walked out and noticed that Rikku and Lulu's car was moving back and forth. As they got closer they noticed that the windows were all steamed up.

Rikku looked confused and decided to knock on the window. In response a hand smacked the window leaving a place for them to peer into. Rikku went first, she cupped her hands and held them close to her face and she looked in, "Oh my God!"

"What is it?" Lulu interrogated.

"It's not a what…but a who," Rikku said looking at Lulu, "It's Yuna and Tidus."

Lulu opened the car door. Both Yuna and Tidus looked at the people that had so rudely interrupted their make out session.

"Hey guys!" Tidus smiled and waved, his black Tall Tee off, his baggy jeans were unzipped and his hair was all messed up.

"Hehe!" Yuna giggled, her shirt off only her bra was on, her jeans were down to her knees and her hair as well was messed up. Lulu's jaw dropped and she closed the door again.

Tidus and Yuna got themselves back to looking like themselves. They got out of the car and kissed each other good bye. Lulu, Yuna and Rikku got into their car and started to drive home. When they turned the corner to where their house was, there were fire trucks and police cars and an ambulance in front of their house.

They parked the car on the side of the street and rushed up to a fire fighter.

"What the hells going on here?" Yuna asked.

"Do you three live here?" the fire fighter interrogated.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't, now could you please tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Yuna asked again getting really pissed.

"Well miss, someone broke into your house here and set the place on fire," the fire fighter replied.

Yuna gasped and ran into the house, "LUKE!" She quickly ran up stairs and into her room, "LUKE!"

She walked over to her opened closet and looked in it. She turned the light on and in the middle of the floor laid Luke.

"Luke?..." Yuna whispered and cried. She took Luke into her arms. Some of his fur was gone and he had burn marks on the places his fur was gone. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing.

"LUKE!" Yuna cried out. She sat there sobbing holding Luke tightly to her chest rocking back and forth. She kept repeating his name over and over until her voice was nothing but a crying whisper.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The boys pulled into their driveway. Immediately they jumped out of the car and joined Lulu and Rikku outside. Gippal held Rikku and Wakka held Lulu, they all stared at their house in awe. Tidus looked for Yuna outside but didn't find her.

"Rikku, where's Yuna?" Tidus asked quickly.

"She went…inside," She whispered.

Tidus hurried into the burnt house, "YUNA!" He stopped moving and could hear weeping come from upstairs. He darted up the stairs and into her bedroom.

He ran over to her, "Yuna are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Yuna shook her head but showed Tidus their…baby. Yuna held onto Luke and fell into Tidus' arms and buried her face into his chest. He hugged her tightly and rocked back and forth with Yuna. Tidus picked Yuna up in his arms, she was still hysterically crying holding Luke. He carried her out of the house and into the front yard. Shuyin, Lenne, Gippal, Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka rushed over to them. The girls gasped and started to cry into their boyfriends chests. Rikku stood in shock looking at her cousin.

Yuna's eyes were red and puffy, and her make up was running down her cheeks with the never ending flow of tears. Her body just didn't know what to do. Tidus kept her in his arms as Yuna held their baby…Luke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone was over the boys house now, Tidus still had Yuna in his arms all though she had stopped crying, but now she just starred at nothing and didn't talk. Tidus and Yuna sat on the couch together, Tidus starred at Yuna, _"Yuna…I'm…I'm so sorry. You look so sad, and there's nothing I can do. Your…Our baby is gone."_ Tidus then looked down at Luke who was still in Yuna's arms.

"Where are we gonna stay?" Rikku questioned.

"Here of course," Gippal replied.

"I feel so bad for Yuna and Tidus, but…Yuna," Lulu said looking at Yuna.

Gippal and Wakka took their girls upstairs into their rooms. Shuyin and Lenne also went into Shuyin's room to leave the depressed couple to themselves.

"Yuna…" Tidus finally spoke.

Yuna didn't respond. She looked at him her eyes wide with fright and pain.

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" Tidus asked.

Yuna shook her head no.

"Is it ok if I go to sleep?" Tidus asked barely keeping his eyes open.

Yuna nodded yes.

Tidus took Yuna upstairs to his room. He set her on the bed, she lay on her side still holding Luke. Tidus took off his white tear stained Tall Tee. He took his baggy jeans off and put on some black PJ pants. He picked Yuna back up and pulled the covers down. He set her back down near the wall, and then he crawled in. He pulled the covers over Yuna's shaking body and his own. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to stay awake to make sure that Yuna would be ok, but he failed.

**& THE NEXT MORNING &**

Tidus leisurely opened his crystal clear ocean blue eyes, to see Yuna's bi-colored eyes looking at him.

"Morning," Tidus yawned rolling on his back. Yuna didn't respond.

"You're gonna have to talk sooner or later Yuna," Tidus said standing up. Tidus looked at Yuna, she didn't move and she was still holding Luke. "I'll bring you some breakfast kay?"

Tidus walked out of his room closing the door, and not much longer after he did he heard Yuna break down and cry, _sigh_ He went downstairs and every one was up except his brother and his girlfriend.

"How's she doing?" Lulu asked concerned for her best friend.

"Not well at all, she's really depressed," Tidus sighed getting Yuna something to eat.

"Is she talking?" Rikku interrogated.

"No, she just stares, she didn't sleep, and I hope I can get her to eat something. But I don't know what we're going to do when it's time to…well bury the dog," Tidus said pouring the cereal and milk into the bowl.

"Has she let go of the dog?" Wakka asked.

"No, but I could really use your guys help," Tidus said putting the spoon into the bowl and heading up stairs. He opened the door and no surprise Yuna was in the same position. Tidus set the bowl down on his desk. He went over to Yuna and uncovered her; he picked her up and sat her so she was leaning up against the wall sitting up right. He got the bowl and sat down in front of her. He spooned some cereal out of the bowl and held it to Yuna's mouth. She refused by turning her head.

"Come on Yuna…you have to eat," Tidus said pushing the spoon closer.

Yuna turned her head and opened her mouth. Tidus stuck the spoon into her mouth and she ate the cereal, "Now you see, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Yuna shook her head no. Lulu, Rikku, Wakka and Gippal walked in while Tidus was feeding Yuna. Tears rolled down Yuna's pale cheeks as she ate her breakfast.

"Are you ok Yuna?" Rikku questioned.

Yuna nodded yes, the dark bags under her eyes were really noticeable. Tidus looked over at them signaling that they should leave. Yuna finished and went to lie down again, but Tidus caught her and sat her up again. Tidus quickly sat the bowl on his desk and sat in front of Yuna again.

"Yuna…I know this is going to be hard…very hard, but you have to do it ok?"

Yuna nodded yes.

"We have to bury Luke, do you think you can do that?"

Yuna looked at Tidus and started to cry again, but she shook her head yes.

"Ok, I'm gonna give you these pills they'll help you with everything kay?"

Yuna nodded as she opened her mouth to receive the pills. Tidus placed the pills in Yuna's mouth and then held a glass of water up to her mouth so that she could take the pills.

"May I have Luke?"

Yuna opened her arms so that Tidus could take him. Tidus gently took Luke out of Yuna's arms and went downstairs with him, "Wakka and Gippal, can you help me dig a hole?" Wakka and Gippal agreed and the boys headed outside to the back yard. Lulu and Rikku went upstairs and got Yuna to bring her out side. Her body still couldn't function right so Rikku and Lulu had to carry Yuna outside. Yuna saw that Tidus had laid Luke on the ground so she picked Luke up and held him…once again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The boys were done digging the hole, Tidus walked over to Yuna, "Yuna…can I have Luke now?" Yuna gave Tidus Luke and watched as Luke was lowered into his grave. Yuna began to cry uncontrollably. Tidus picked Yuna up in his arms and they watched as Wakka and Gippal filled the hole.

"Yuna, how about tomorrow we get a tombstone for our baby, would you like that?"

Yuna nodded yes. Tidus carried her back into the house and went into the bathroom.

"Sorry Yuna," Tidus said as he began to strip her. She didn't seem to mind, but she also didn't move so it was like changing a baby. Once her clothes were off Tidus regulated the bath water and filled the tub up. He picked Yuna up off the floor and set her in the tub. He washed her hair and then her body. He rinsed her off and drained all the water out of the tub. He got a towel and wrapped it around Yuna's body.

He then picked her up out of the tub and into the bedroom. He got out a red spaghetti strapped PJ shirt and a pair of black baggy PJ pants. He laid her in his bed her eyes closing very slowly, "You tired?"

Yuna nodded and fell asleep, _"Finally!"_ Tidus finished putting Yuna's PJ's on her and put her under the covers to let her sleep. Tidus then went into the bathroom and took a shower, after hegot dressed into a white muscle shirt and baggy jean shorts. He went downstairs and asked, "So, what's for dinner?"

"Fried Chicken?" Rikku question Lulu.

"Fried Chicken," Lulu replied getting right to work.

Shuyin and Lenne came out of the room in their bathing suits, "We're heading down to the beach!"

"Ok, but watch out for the grave," Tidus warned.

"Kay," Shuyin said running out of the door with Lenne.

"Where's Yuna?" Gippal asked Tidus.

"She's asleep."

"How'd you get her to go to sleep?" Wakka asked.

"Lulu, don't get mad at me…I had to…"

"What did you do to her?" Lulu asked stopping her cooking.

"I gave her sleeping pills."

Lulu gave Tidus an evil look…she wasn't thrilled but she didn't bite Tidus' head off about it. She frowned and continued working on dinner. Wakka stood up and went over into the kitchen to help Lulu to finish dinner faster. Tidus, Gippal and Rikku chilled out and watched some TV, Tidus and Gippal dozed off in the middle of one of the TV shows. Rikku stood up and walked up the stairs away from the snoring duet and into Tidus' room where Yuna was. Yuna's sleeping pills began to wear off as she opened her eyes.

"Hey Yunie!"

Yuna opened her mouth, "Hi."

"Hey you actually spoke!"

"Yeah." Although Yuna's voice was bearly above a whisper she was still speaking and Rikku was so happy.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Rikku…wait."

"What?"

"I have a question."

"Ok…what is it?"

"Have you told Gippal that you love him?"

"Of course…why?"

"Cause I want to tell Tidus that I…love him I just don't know when or how to say it."

"You'll know when and how,trust me you'll know."

Yuna smiled and got out of bed. She walked but her legs were still weak so she used Rikku's shoulder to help her down stairs.

"Hey Yuna!" Lulu greeted still cooking dinner.

"Hi, where's Tidus?"

"He's sleeping on the couch with Gippal," Rikku replied.

* * *

Well there you have it...sad wasn't it? Sorry that it was sad just I thought it would be nice to dedicate a chapter for Luke (He used to be a real dog). Well review!

* * *

All of the greatest reviewers on this planet:

Fantesy Girl7, fanfiction addition fan, Sassy Sara, Hello-blondie, Cloud Love, Warui-Usagi, shuga high obsessed, Lady Ari, Little Pyrefly, bluemoon fairy, bbychrangel, Seashell110, river13, ROxOR, Geek4, Rikku's Twin, Color Me Black, XtremeskierrX, deedz, Toan, x, chulavivi, mike, veti, Xeurasianboyx!


	14. YOUR WHAT?

OMG! I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the really late update! I've been really busy trying to get ready for Graduation this Wednesday and I haven't had anytime to update! I hope your not mad at me! But I did get some new rewiers! So that's good! Anyway I'll shut up and let you read the chapter. Hope you enjoy! **R&R!

* * *

**

Make a Wish

Chapter 14: Your What!

Tidus opened his eyes to the smell of fried chicken he jumped off the couch and shouted, "FRIED CHICKEN!" He ran into the kitchen as fast as he could. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yuna sitting on the counter next to Rikku.

"Yuna…what are you doing up?" Tidus asked walking over to her and picking her up.

"Tidus…I'm ok now," Yuna whispered.

Tidus looked down at her in shock, "Did you just talk?"

"No, this is a recording," Yuna whispered sarcastically.

Tidus put Yuna down on the floor, as Lulu walked by with the fried chicken.

"Dinner!" Lulu called to Gippal and Wakka.

Gippal shot up on the couch and in a flash he was at the dinner table waiting for his chicken. Wakka dashed down the stairs and sat next to Gippal. They smiled at each other and then waited for their chicken. Tidus, Rikku, Yuna, and Lulu shook their heads and sat down. Lulu got herself a piece of chicken and then passed it to Wakka.

"Does anyone know when Shuyin and Lenne are gonna be back?" Tidus asked.

"Nope not a clue," Gippal said with a mouth full of chicken, "More!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They finished their dinner and sat around the house for awhile watching TV and waiting for Shuyin and Lenne to come home from the beach. It started to get late, Gippal and Rikku had gone to bed as well as Wakka and Lulu. Yuna had fallen asleep on Tidus' chest on the couch. Tidus lay on the couch watching TV and the sleeping Yuna on his chest.

It was around 3 in the morning when Lenne and Shuyin rolled in. Tidus looked at the wobbling couple, "Where have you guys been?" Tidus whispered.

"We wen' to a part-partyyyy!" Shuyin said loudly.

"Shh…well I'm guessing you guys are drunk right? Well duh! Your both…naked," Tidus said lifting Yuna's head off of him so that he could help his brother. Tidus took Shuyin on one shoulder and Lenne on the other, "Did you guys have…sex?" Tidus interrogated.

"I think we did," Lenne said, who was not as drunk as Shuyin.

"Was he protected?" Tidus asked.

"No…I don't think so," Lenne said as Tidus laid Lenne and Shuyin on Shuyin's bed.

"Well if you start to get fat…never mind."

Tidus got out a pair of Lenne's underwear and put it on her, then he got a white Tall Tee and slipped it over top of her. He picked her up and put her under the covers. Next was Shuyin who had passed out, Tidus just got out a pair of red boxers for him and put them on him. He picked his brother up and put him next to Lenne who had already fallen asleep. Tidus turned off the light and walked out of Shuyin's room closing the door behind him.

Tidus strolled over to where Yuna was sleeping, He picked her up and took her upstairs and into his bedroom. He put her under the covers and took off his white muscle shirt and his baggy jeans leaving his black boxers on. He crawled in bed and cuddle up next to Yuna falling fast asleep.

**& THE NEXT MORNING &**

Yuna opened her eyes and saw Tidus sleeping, his mouth was open and he was snoring lightly, with a little drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. Yuna moved some of his golden hair out of his tan adorable face. She kissed his forehead and then his cheek and then she went down his neck. A pleasurable moan came out of Tidus' sleeping form. Yuna continued until Tidus woke up.

"Now that's one hell of a way to wake up," Tidus moaned.

"I know, but we have to get up…school," Yuna groaned.

Tidus rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. He took a shower and gelled his hair into his perfect spikes and brushed his pearly white teeth. He put on his black Tall Tee and a pair of baggy jeans. He put on some socks and then his black Etnies. He then went downstairs and waited for Yuna to join him.

Yuna went into the bathroom and took her shower. She straightened her hair and then she brushed her gleaming white teeth and then did her make up. She put on her yellow spaghetti strapped shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and brown flip flops. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her white purse that had all her make up and her cell phone. She went downstairs and joined Tidus eating breakfast.

Once everyone was downstairs and had had their breakfast they got into the cars and left for school. Yuna was starring out her window_…sigh…_

"You ok Yuna?" Tidus asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm still a little sad though… I mean he was our baby!" Yuna said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yuna, don't cry you'll mess up your make up and you look so beautiful!" Tidus said whipping away her tear.

They pulled into the school parking lot and park the car. They got out and walked into school. They went to their lockers and got their books. Tidus pulled Yuna into his arms and kissed her. They stayed like that until the bell rang, and Tidus broke grabbing Yuna's had and dragging to their first class. They sat and looked at each other through the whole class having a conversation with their eyes.

**RRRIIINNNGGG!**

They stood up and went back to their lockers. They put the books they didn't need into their lockers and got out the books they did need. Yuna left for the next class before Tidus, but Tidus ran to catch up with her, "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah…I'm sure just I keep getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen to day…but Tidus I want to tell you something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I-" the bell rudely interrupted and Yuna and Tidus quickly ran to their next class. Yuna didn't look at Tidus at all through the whole class. Tidus kept trying to get her attention but she never looked. Tidus was getting pissed that Yuna wouldn't look at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morning classes had ended and it was time for lunch. Yuna went outside with Tidus and waited for Tidus to get her her lunch like he did everyday. When he returned he looked at Yuna, "Yuna, why wouldn't you look at me during the last four periods this morning?"

Yuna ate her lunch, "I don't know."

Tidus ate his lunch when Dona came over to Tidus, "Tidus, I need to talk to you privately."

"Well, what ever you have to say to me you can say to Yuna," Tidus stood up and took Yuna's hand. Dona led them to a private place in the school building. She closed the door once they were in there, she broke down and cried.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Tidus asked.

"I'm…I'm pregnant…with your baby, Tidus!" Dona sobbed.

"Your what!" Tidus and Yuna asked in unison.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Dona screamed crying.

Yuna looked up at Tidus and tears flowed rapidly from her eyes. Yuna pushed past Dona and out, she ran outside to the parking lot and fell to the ground and slid on the gravel getting cut as she went along. It began to pour. She laid there crying harder than she had cried before. She pushed herself up and sat up with her legs at her side and her hands to her face. He heart was hurting and her stomach was aching.

Tidus ran outside, "Yuna!" He ran to her, her arms were cut up from falling and then sliding on the gravel. He held her but she shoved him away, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yuna screamed standing up and running away.

"YUNA!" Tidus called after her. He began to run but stopped. He watched Yuna as she disappeared from sight. Tidus walked back into the school and sat on the floor, his back leaning against his locker. Gippal was walking by, "He T, what's up?"

"I'm…gonna be a-father."

"What? Yuna's pregnant?"

"No…Dona is."

"Where's Yuna?"

"I don't know."

"Don you want me to go get Wakka and everyone?"

"I don't care…"

Gippal ran off and got everyone. Tidus stood up and walked around the corner and ran out of the school. He ran home and went up to his room to see if Yuna went home after she ran off but she was nowhere to be found. He sat on his bed, _"Lulu is absolutely going to kill me…Yuna where the hell did you go?"_

The door to the house burst open and everyone ran up to Tidus' room.

"Where did she go?" Lulu asked ready to strangle Tidus.

"I don't know," Tidus replied looking Lulu right in the eyes. Lulu got closer to Tidus and started to choke him, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU'VE HURT YUNA MORE THAN SEYMOUR HAS!"

"LULU DON'T!" Wakka yelled trying to get her grip loose but it was no use, she had a very firm grip on Tidus' throat. Everyone was trying to get Tidus free and now he was struggling to get air.

"Lulu…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt…you and…Yuna," Tidus wheezed tears coming from his eyes that were starting to roll into the back of his head.

"LULU LET GO YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Rikku screamed. She looked at Tidus, his head had fallen backwards and his eyes were closed. Lulu finally let go letting Tidus fall to the ground with a hard _thud_. Wakka quickly took Lulu out of the room and into his. Gippal took his index and middle fingers and held it to Tidus' wrist.

"Is there a pulse?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah, he's just passed out," Gippal said. Gippal picked Tidus limp body off of the floor and into his bed. Gippal and Rikku left to get some water and a cloth to put on Tidus' head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**TIDUS' POV**

"_Tidus!"_

_I could hear Yuna's voice calling me. I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by white. Am I… dead?_

"_You should have died tonight."_

_Lulu…I really didn't mean to…Seymour…what has he done to Yuna?_

"_Tidus!"_

_Seymour…I've hurt…Yuna more than he's…hurt her? Lulu what has Seymour done to Yuna?_

"_She loves you"_

_Who loves me? Dona…or Yuna?_

"_Tidus!"_

_How could I let this happen? Where am I?_

"_Tidus!"_

_I can still hear you, I'm trying to find the voice…but it sounds far away…_

"_Tidus!"_

_What…what's that? I'm coming!_

"_Tidus!"_

_It's…it's Yuna! Yuna…I really…I…What am I supposed to say to her? An "I'm sorry" isn't going to cut it this time. A nice piece of jewelry won't satisfy her. A gift that makes her go "Aww!" will only hurt her more. Yuna what am I supposed to do?_

"_Tidus!"_

_I'm so confused! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!_

"_Tidus!"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tidus!" Rikku was shaking Tidus.

"Has he woken up yet?" Gippal asked.

"No but he is talking," Rikku said looking at Tidus.

"What was he saying?"

"'Dona', 'Yuna', 'what?', 'Seymour' and 'what to do'"

"Damn…"

"_I wonder what's going on in his mind,"_ Gippal thought looking at Tidus.

Wakka came to the door, "How's he doing?"

"Not to great, thanks to your girlfriend," Gippal said looking at Wakka.

"I've never seen her get that mad before," Wakka said walking more into the room.

"Well, Yuna is like a little sister to Lulu, I knew she would get mad, but not to the point where she would kill Tidus," Rikku said whipping Tidus' face with a wet cloth. Tidus was still wheezing his chest moving up and down faster than what it usually was.

"I wonder where Yuna went," Wakka said out loud.

* * *

Well there you have it! My very late chapter. Again I am really sorry about the late update. I tried to update yesterday but my computer was really slow and it wouldn't let me update...I guess it's because of all the stroms that were around us at the time. Anyway I have to go so please review...Hell you can even bitch at me for the late update I deserve it! I'll see yall next update! (I promise I'll have it up on Friday!)

* * *

All my phenomonal reviewers! 

Fanesty Girl7, fanfiction addition fan, Sassy Sara, Hello-blondie, Cloud Love, Warui-Usagi, shuga high obsessed, Lady Ari, Little Pyrefly, bluemoon fairy, bbychrangel, Seashell110, river13, ROxOR, Geek4, Rikku's Twin, Color Me Black, XtremeskierrX, deedz, Toan, x, chulavivi, mike, Veti, Xeurasian, me like nice story, ygfi, ElleBlondeBabe111!


	15. Home Sweet Hospital

Yay! I actually updated on time! Yay Me! Hehe...Yeah I'm now a 9th grader WOOT WOOT! Haha...yeah I just had graduation on Wednesday and it was sooo awsome! Yeah well I'm gonna shut up so yall can read my new chapter! Oh and this might be the second to last chapter...unless you give me some ideas in your reviews yeah I would really like that! Although I might update late because I'd haveto fix your idea into the story, but still give me ideas if you want another chapter before the last one! **R&R!**

* * *

Make a Wish

Chapter 15: Home Sweet Home

Shuyin walked into the house with Lenne, "I'm home!" Shuyin went up stairs and peered into Tidus' room, "What are you guys doing?"

Rikku looked at Gippal, Gippal glanced at Wakka and Wakka looked at Shuyin and Lenne, "Um…"

"Lulu she…uh…" Rikku said looking at the floor.

"She…choked Tidus," Gippal said to Shuyin.

Shuyin's eyes grew wide and he went over to his brother. He grabbed Tidus' limp hand, "I want Lulu out of this house."

Wakka left the room. Gippal held Rikku in his embrace, "Shuyin, he's ok. You don't hav-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! MY LITTLE BROTHER COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN GOTHIC BITCH!" Shuyin shouted interrupting Gippal. The room fell silent except for Tidus' wheezing. Lenne went over to Shuyin and comfort him. Shuyin looked up at Gippal, "You tell Wakka to get Lulu outta this house…before I kill her." Lenne and Shuyin left the room and went downstairs to Shuyin's room.

"Gippal, what are you gonna do?" Rikku asked.

"Well…I really don't know," Gippal said heading for the door, "But maybe you should go look for Yuna." Gippal left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tidus opened his eyes. Something was holding his hand, "Yuna?"

Yuna looked up, "Tidus…"

"Yuna…I'm-I'm so sorry," Tidus whispered.

"It's ok, you were drunk," Yuna giggled.

Tidus looked at Yuna in confusion but shook it off and asked, "Could you help me sit up?"

"Sure," Yuna stood up and helped Tidus sit up. Tidus took off the covers and got out of bed; he hugged Yuna and started to kiss her neck. Rikku walked in, "Tidus!"

Rikku ran over to Tidus and jumped on him and hugged him, "I was so worried about you!" Tidus looked at Rikku and Rikku looked at Tidus. Rikku pushed Yuna out of the way and grabbed the back of Tidus' head and kissed his lips. Tidus lay on the bed and continued to make out with Rikku. Yuna walked over to Rikku and Tidus and took off his shirt and kissed Tidus' neck and down his chest. Tidus was moaning pleasurably as Yuna and Rikku continued to have fun with him.

"DINNER IS READY!" Lulu yelled. Rikku, Tidus and Yuna stopped and ran down the stairs and sat at the dinner table. Shuyin and Wakka and Gippal were already there and waiting for Lulu to serve them.

"I'm glad to see that you are better Tidus," Lulu said smiling as she set the food in front of him. Tidus smiled at her and nodded and ate his dinner. Everyone was eating their dinner when Seymour pranced through their front door and went over to Yuna. Everyone at the dinner table starred at them as Seymour picked Yuna up out of her chair and they started to make out.

Tidus stood up and shoved Seymour away from Yuna; Tidus looked at Yuna and slapped her hard across the face. A big red hand mark was left on the side of Yuna's cheek and her mouth and nose were bleeding. Tidus then sat back down and ate the rest of his dinner.

"What was that for!" Yuna asked storming over to Tidus.

"You were making out with Seymour!" Tidus yelled standing up once again.

"Maybe you don't remember, we broke up and now Seymour is my boyfriend so why don't you just leave me alone you jealous bitch!" Yuna screamed grabbing Seymour and running upstairs.

"What?" Tidus whispered under his breath.

"You don't remember?" Gippal asked.

"Remember what?" Tidus asked turning around.

"You have a child, well you and Dona," Wakka chimed in.

"But…she just told me that yesterday!" Tidus said putting his hands on the table.

"No, that was 9 months ago," Shuyin also chimed in.

"That's impossible! She just told me yesterday…or at least I think she did," Tidus thought out loud.

"Maybe you should go up stairs and lie back down," Lulu said pushing him up the stairs. Tidus grabbed his head and walked the rest of the way. He walked past Gippal's room and heard loud moans; he sighed and went into his room.

Tidus heard a door open up down the hall and then his door opened up with in seconds. And there was Yuna wrapped in a sheet. She dropped the sheet and revealed herself…naked.

"Yuna what are you doing?" Tidus asked standing up and holding the sheet up so that he wouldn't see her.

"Don't you miss this Tidus?" Yuna asked pulling the sheet out of Tidus' hands and throwing it onto his bed. She walked over to Tidus and snuggled up to him.

Tidus started to sweat and he started to shake violently. He formed his hands into a fist as if he was holding onto something. He was now breathing heavily and his body wouldn't move.

"_What's happening to me?" _Tidus thought as he began to panic.

"Tidus…" Yuna said.

Tidus couldn't answer. Yuna looked up at him, his eyes were wide and he looked like he was going to pass out but she didn't care she just continued with her sentence.

"Tidus…I-"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"TIDUS!" Yuna screamed. Yuna began to panic as she saw Tidus soaking with sweat, he was shaking violently, he was gripping onto the bed sheets for dear life, and he was breathing very heavily.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Yuna screamed even louder her body didn't do anything she was in shock about what was happening to Tidus. Several footsteps were stampeding up the stairs to Yuna's plead for help.

"What's wrong!" Everyone asked in a panic unison.

"I…I don't know what's happening to Tidus! He was fine a second ago and now look at him!" Yuna said beginning to cry. Gippal whipped his cell phone out and called 911. Tidus began to moan in agonizing pain. _"He's getting worse,"_ Yuna thought as she watched Tidus, _"I want to help him…but what can I do?"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The ambulance pulled into the driveway and the medics rushed into the room where everyone was. The medics pulled out the stretcher and put Tidus onto the stretcher. The medics then dashed out of the house followed by Yuna and Shuyin who got into the ambulance after Tidus went in.

"Meet us there!" Shuyin yelled to the others before the ambulance doors were closed. The ambulance drove off toward the hospital. The ambulance stopped right outside the doors to the hospital, the medics immediately got out of the driver and passenger seats and went back to where Yuna, Shuyin and Tidus were. They took Tidus out and ran into the hospital.

The medics led Yuna and Shuyin to the room where they would keep Tidus until a doctor came in. Tidus didn't change as the minutes went by. Shuyin was on his cell phone talking to Lenne and asked her to come to the hospital. Gippal, Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku filed into the room.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Gippal asked.

"We don't know the doctor hasn't come in yet," Yuna told her friends. Yuna glared over at Lulu, and Lulu looked over at Yuna with sad eyes. Lulu slowly made her way over to Yuna.

"Yuna…" Lulu whispered not sure what she was going to say.

"Save it, whatever you have to say I really don't want to hear it," Yuna said angrily, "Oh, and you can consider this friendship over."

An awkward silence plunged into the room until the doctor came in. He immediately got busy running tests on Tidus. After about an hour the doctor stood up and headed for the door.

"Um…doctor, is Tidus gonna be ok?" Yuna asked with sad puppy eyes.

"He should be just fine, in fact he should be awake by tomorrow some time," the doctor informed the room, "Oh, but only one of you can stay here." The doctor left the room.

"So who's going to stay?" Rikku asked, "If you ask me I think it should be Yuna."

"I agree with Rikku," Gippal agreed putting an arm around Rikku's shoulders. Wakka and Lulu also agreed, now all they were waiting for was Shuyin's answer.

"I think it should be Yuna too," Shuyin agreed.

Yuna smiled, "Thanks."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had gotten late and everyone had left. Yuna had a cold compress on Tidus' forehead to cool him down a little bit. Yuna watched Tidus, _"Tidus…what is going on in your head? I wish I could help, I'm so sorry."_ Yuna closed her eyes and rested her head on the edge of Tidus' bed and fell asleep.

**& THE NEXT MORNING &**

Tidus gripped tighter on the hospital sheets as he moaned. The sun shone in through the blinds casting little lines of light over his bed. The hospital was quiet in the morning (surprisingly).

"Mm…ah!" Tidus moaned his eyes snapping open. He was breathing heavily still and he was sweaty. His shaking had gone down a little, _"Where the hell am I? Was…was I dreaming or was that real? D-did Dona have her baby?"_

Yuna opened her eyes and looked up at Tidus, who was starring straight at the ceiling, "Tidus!" Tidus looked at who had called his name.

"Dona?" Tidus asked.

Yuna frowned, "No…Yuna."

"You're not Yuna your Dona," Tidus said with a serious face. Yuna just looked at him; she looked to her left and saw a button on Tidus' bed that had a nurse symbol on it. She pressed the button and waited for the nurse to come. The nurse walked in, "What is the problem?"

"Can you check him, please?" Yuna asked.

"Hey Yuna!" Tidus said smiling. Yuna looked at the nurse and the nurse looked at Yuna.

"Is…is he hallucinating?" Yuna asked the nurse.

"I don't know, let me go get a doctor," the nurse left the room to find a doctor.

"So…Dona…did you have your baby?" Tidus asked looking at Yuna.

"No," Yuna replied not looking at Tidus.

"Good," Tidus sighed in relief. Yuna starred at the ground, not wanting to look at Tidus.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minutes flew by when finally the nurse came back with a doctor. The doctor looked at Yuna and then to Tidus, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Yo Gippal! What are you doing here?" Tidus asked trying to sit up. The doctor looked at Tidus in confusion. He walked over to Tidus and sat down on one of those doctor chairs. Once again he started to run tests on Tidus. Yuna got up and left the room. She went down to the cafeteria and had a cup of coffee and some breakfast. Once she was done she left the cafeteria and went back up to Tidus' room. The doctor had just finished up running the last bit of Tidus' test.

"Is he ok, doctor?" Yuna asked.

"Yes, he is just hallucinating," the doctor announced to Yuna.

"Just?" Yuna asked.

"Yes, just. We can give him a medication that will stop the hallucinations and he'll be back to his normal self," the doctor explained to Yuna, "I'll send a nurse in with Tidus' medication."

"Ok," Yuna sighed.

"Where did Yuna go?" Tidus asked Yuna.

"I don't know why?" Yuna asked Tidus.

"I wanted to tell her something."

"What did you want to tell her?"

"I'm not going to tell you Dona!"

"_I love you Tidus, but if you me Dona one more time…I don't know,"_Yuna thought as she looked at Tidus.

* * *

Well what did you think? REVIEW! And give me ideas if you want...if not the next chapter is the last chapter and I'll update on Friday! Unless I get an idea then I don't know when I'll update. Oh! I almost forgot! I ot some new reviewers! YAY!

* * *

All of my awsome reviewers!

Fantesy Girl7, fanfiction addition fan, Sassy Sara, Hello-blondie, Cloud Love, Warui-Usagi, shuga high obsessed, Lady Ari, Little Pyrefly, bluemoon fairy, bbychrangel, Seashell110, river13, ROxOR, Geek4, Rikku's Twin, Color Me Black, XtremeskierrX, deedz, Toan, x, chulavivi, mike, Veti, Xeurasianboyx, me like nice story, ygfi, NoelleFord1, Larura the Coolest, FFX-Lover, SavannahX!


End file.
